The Last Spartan
by the star wars assasin
Summary: This is about demigods in Britain and how one demigod is part of a huge prophecy that decides the fate of the world. Has swearing so T. Sorry I suck at descriptions. Read the story to actually understand the story. There will be all canon ships and Jason is not dead!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, I have been busy with a lot of things especially Year 10. Anyway, I am now trying to type more. Plus, I went through a really bad writers block phase. But, here is new story, read the description as I am going straight into the story.**

 **Main Characters (they are all 15 except Oliver who is 14):**

 **Tyler Crescent-Son of Hephaestus**

 **Jessica Crescent-Daughter of Hephaestus**

 **Kai Castillo-Son of Apollo**

 **Chloe Williams-Daughter of Athena**

 **James Riley-Son of Hermes**

 **Rosa Garcia-Daughter of Demeter**

 **Oliver Crescent-Son of Hephaestus**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only my OCs**

 **No One's Pov**

 **Camp Half Blood**

All the cabin counsellors were in the big house having a meeting/argument when Rachel burst through the door.

"Chiron, prophecy!" Was all she managed to say before green smoke swirled around her as she spoke in an ancient voice:

" _ **One stood against a self-proclaimed Evil,**_

 _ **He died but the Evil was defeated,**_

 _ **A legacy retrieves his bloodline,**_

 _ **To save the world from the Devil,**_

 _ **The Son of Fire and Metal,**_

 _ **Trained by War and Blood"**_

As she finished, Percy and Jason caught her as she fell. They sat her a chair as she started to gain conscious. Everyone looked worried.

"Chiron, what does the prophecy mean?" Annabeth asked, worried about the prophecy like everyone else.

"I don't know child," Chiron replied, already trying to decipher the prophecy, "All we can do is wait and watch."

"So, can we still have a sandcastle challenge?" Percy asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

 **England, London**

 **Oliver's POV**

I sat in my room in front of my X-Box playing Halo 5 multiplayer while listening to Hollywood Undead in my earphones, trying to forget last night. You probably don't know me. I am Oliver Crescent, however I prefer to go by the name Oliver Sparrow, after my favourite movie character, Jack Sparrow. You see, I am not a normal 14-year-old, I have a severe case of ADHD and dyslexia. Because of this I am not very academic like my brother and sister, they have minor ADHD and a bit of dyslexia. I'm also not very sporty, in fact, the only good skills I have I with engineering and electronics. My brother and sister however, are completely different cases, they are amazing at almost everything. That is why my parent love them so much and I am shoved to the side. At school they are the most popular students in our year **(year 9, grade 8 if you live in the US)** , they also have lots of awards, so many that my parents built two shelves just to put the awards on. Now my brother and sister, Tyler and Jessica Crescent are really kind to me, but I know that they think that I am good for nothing. Ty is 6ft with an athletic build, dark hair and emerald eyes; Jess is 5ft 7in also with an athletic build, wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes; they have almost every year 9 boy and girl in love with them. Then there is me, I am about 4ft 9in, I have more of a fighter build since I am more agile, I have jet black hair and reddish, orange eyes, people say it is like fire. Ty and Jess help me a lot with my studies, but it is still hard to watch them receive all our parent's affections while I am ignored. My parents did let me do a martial art, I am 4th level Dan Black belt in Taekwondo. I've been doing martial arts since I was 5. In school, Tyler and Jessica receive all the attention while I am left to the side. I am in most of the bottom sets for most subjects except DT and computing, the only two I am any good in. I am also a bit of a strange case, see, when Tyler and Jessica were born, I didn't come out till a few weeks later. So, technically, Ty, Jess and I are triplets, however I am younger by a few weeks. My parents also grandly celebrate Ty and Jess' birthday, but because they spent money on my siblings' birthdays, they usually only have enough to give me one present and a small cake. They only celebrate it for a few hours before they forget about it. School, they have all the presents while no one remembers my birthday. When we reached year 8, I gave up trying to make friends since most of the people I meet only want to be friends with Tyler and Jessica Crescent, not the loser, Oliver Crescent. Ty and Jess introduced me to their inner friends circle, Kai, James, Rosa and Chloe, but they are only acquaintances to me, not friends. I doubt one of them know my birthday.

Now, last night, it was the school concert where Tyler was performing with his two best friends, Kai and James, there were also Chloe, Rosa, who are Jess' best friends, Chloe, Rosa and Jess came to support Ty, James and Kai. So, Kai, James and Tyler performed two songs before they dedicated their last 3 songs to the girls they were going to ask out. This made the crowd to go wild. I went to the concert to ask out Chloe because I had a crush on her since year 8, I know she hardly knows me, but I think she knows a few things about me. However, that didn't sit well with fate because you know I said Kai, James and Tyler dedicated their last 3 songs to the girls they were going to ask out, well, Kai asked out Rosa; James asked out Jess and Tyler asked out Chloe. I was heartbroken, but I was used to it. In year 1, I was about to ask out another girl, but Tyler asked out her out before me, this happened every time I liked a girl, my heart breaking every time. This was the last chance I was going to give at love, and it failed, again. After the concert, Tyler, James and Kai took their new girlfriends to a small café as I walked home. My parents weren't home since they went out for dinner, so I made myself some pasta and ate it alone. While eating, I wondered why whenever I things went ok for me, something left me broken. I went up to my room and started playing Halo since the summer holidays started today. A few hours later, about 11pm, Ty and Jess walked in the house with my parents, so I turned off the X-box and jumped into bed. That left me to where I am now, 10am, playing on my X-box, listening to Hollywood Undead, Let Go.

 **(I don't own this song)**

 _ **Waking up I don't feel alive  
How fucked up are we inside  
Breaking up in your empty eyes  
Where's the truth in all your lies?  
Watched you cry, you felt me die  
These tears could fill up an empty tide  
Looking for a last goodbye  
I burned the world for you and I  
If I could do it again  
Would it be alright?  
Or am I living a sin  
Just being by your side  
Wake up fuck love  
Just tampering off your make up  
Wake up, enough's enough  
I sold my soul for tainted love**_

 _ **Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
And the waves in the sea  
They slip away just like me  
So let go, oh  
You weren't good enough**_

 _ **All those empty eyes  
They were twisted by design  
What was hidden right behind?  
Sometimes fear can leave you blind  
Yeah God forsake the ones who make  
The temped heart go out and break them  
Vicious now, fucking vicious now  
Some remember every story  
Every inch between the lonely  
Every voice that ever told me  
Only one could ever hold me  
Felt it in between, I remember when I dream  
But you're vicious now, yeah you're vicious now**_

 _ **Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
And the waves in the sea  
They slip away just like me  
So let go, oh  
You weren't good enough**_

 _ **What's love?  
It's true  
Dark hearts don't break, they bruise  
Fuck love, fuck you  
I'm dying just to hurt you too**_

 _ **Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
Let go, oh  
Love isn't good enough  
And the waves in the sea  
They slip away just like me  
So let go, oh  
You weren't good enough**_

 _ **The dark hearts  
Only dark hearts  
Only dark hearts (You're vicious now, yeah you're vicious now!)  
Only dark hearts (You're vicious now, yeah you're vicious now!)**_

The door opened as Jess came in. She sat on my bed, watching me play.

"Hey Ollie," she asked.

"Yeah Jess?" I replied, taking my headphones out.

"Me and Tyler were wondering if you would like to come with us to Zizzi's today where we are meeting Chloe, James, Kai and Rosa for our official date." She surprised me, why would they want me to come?

"Sure, but why? I asked, finishing my game and turning to face her.

"Well, we all felt sad about kind of abandoning you yesterday. We felt you may be sad so think of it as a sorry." She replied, twirling her hair, she does that whenever she is bored, as her face turned a bit sad.

"Ok, when are we going? I questioned, turning off my X-box and standing up.

"We are leaving about 1." She answered happily, her face brightening immediately, she stood up and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me before she left. I stood in my room, thinking about how to face Chloe. I closed my eyes and question why I have bad luck. What I didn't know is that my luck was about to because even worse.

 **Time Skip**

I wore my Call of Duty t-shirt, Star Wars trousers and a black hoodie. I stepped out and went downstairs to find Ty sitting at the table. He was wearing a blue hoodie, jeans and a red chequered shirt. Our parents were watching some tv in the other room. He saw me and walked towards me.

"Oliver, I am so sorry for abandoning you after the concert, I was just so happy that-" He was sincerely saying before I cut him off. It is impossible to hate him because he just so kind.

"It is ok Ty, you should spend some time with Chloe and don't worry about me." I replied, hopefully not sounding upset or angry. He looked at me with a relieved face, he hates making people sad.

"So, how do I look?" He asked, trying to change the subject, I smiled and replied,

"Well I can't predict accurately, but I have a feeling that Chloe may blush heavily seeing you, Kai and James would be a bit jealous and our dear sister would probably say that she is better than you." He chuckled,

"And what do you think our dear sister is wearing?" He questioned me.

"Probably a dress that would drive James' hormones into overdrive." I replied with a laugh. Speak of the devil, Jess climbed down the stairs, wearing a stunning dress and had heels.

"Wow Jess, are you trying to make James tap into his natural instincts?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Ty was struggling to not laugh.

"Shut it Ollie, or do you want to go clothes shopping?" She threatened me, a small blush appearing on her face. My face turned into fear, she knows I hate clothes shopping, it kills me from the inside.

"Fine" I sighed, "I won't make fun of you." I conceded defeat. She smiled.

"Good, now then let's go." She turned and walked through the door as we followed, waving bye to our parents. As we walked through town, I was wondering why fate hates me. I am always shadowed by my brother and sister, I never succeed in anything and I always have to put on a mask for the outside world. Sure, my life could be a lot worse, but it could be much better.

We reached Zizzi in the town centre and saw Kai, Rosa and Chloe, but no James.

"Hey guys, where's James?" Jess asked, I looked around, but I did not see James.

"We don't know, we showed up now." Chloe replied. I tried not to look sad and heartbroken and with years of practice I succeeded when Chloe, Kai and Rosa looked at me.

"Oliver, we're really sorry for abandoning you at the concert yesterday-" Chloe was saying before I cut her off.

"It's ok, like I told Ty, you all deserved your time alone and you all don't need to worry about me." I told them in a normal voice, trying not to sound heartbroken and depressed. For extra effect, I forced a smile on my face, they seemed to buy it.

"Hey look, there is James!" Jess exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to James running towards us **(I will not describe what everyone is wearing because I do not understand clothes, I could only do Oliver because that is what I wear and Tyler's because I read it somewhere)**.

"Where were you?" Jess questioned him as he stopped in front of us, panting.

"One second" He panted, "Ok, I just convinced our parents to let us go to New York for the holidays" He told us, smiling. Jess immediately kissed him as everyone started to get excited to have a holiday in New York, everyone except me. I knew that I would be left behind, everyone else could go because they had good test scores, however I was the worst out of most of my classes.

"Well, you guys have fun, when you are leaving?" My voice was emotionless as I forced another smile onto my face, my face hurts. They all looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Ollie, you're coming too." James replied. What? My surprised expression reached my face.

"What? You didn't think we would leave you behind, did you?" Ty questioned. I felt the heat rise up to my face and there was nothing I could do about it. Everyone started laughing, as my face became even more red.

"I thought you all wanted to spend time together." I tried to explain.

"Ollie, your parents told me that we had to take you because they were planning to leave for Italy while Jess and Ty take care of you, but when they heard that I am taking you all to New York as a welcome party to Year 10 and a birthday gift to Ty and Jess, they ordered me to take you as well since they don't trust you alone for 5 weeks alone. Plus, we're leaving this Saturday." James told me. That makes sense, my "parents" don't trust me, and this Saturday? That only leaves 4 days to pack.

"Ok, let's forget about Ollie's stupidity for a bit, James, how did you convince our parents to let us go to America alone?" Jess questioned him. He smiled even more,

"Well, I told them that since our school records were great, we were responsible enough to do on our own. Providing we keep on eye on Oliver." He replied. My face turned red again.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Really Ollie?" Ty asked me, with a questioning look, "So the microwave spontaneously caught fire on its own?" I tried to reply, but nothing came out as everyone burst into laughter again.

"Whatever, I am hungry, and it is lunch time." I turned and walked into Zizzi.

 **Time Skip: 4 days**

Today is the day, I finally go to America. I was just finishing packing my bag when I noticed my medallion and ring poking out from my bed. I found these when we visited the battlefields in Thermopylae, in Greece, where 300 Spartans stood against 100,000 Persian warriors. I found them in the dirt, rusted and dirty, so I cleaned them and took them home. I picked them up, the medallion had a picture of 2 swords on one side, and the spartan symbol on the other. The ring had a red stone with a picture of the omega symbol. I put them both in my bag as I zipped it up and went downstairs to see the rest of my family there.

"Oliver are you ready?" My father asked in an emotionless tone, probably to mask his disdain. He probably wanted me to study all summer.

"Yes father" I replied in an equally emotionless voice.

"Now darlings," My mother addressed my siblings in an adoring voice, she was their favourite, "Be careful and keep Oliver out of trouble. Now, go enjoy, your father and I have some business to attend to before we go."

"We will Mum, bye Dad, come on Ollie" Jess said as she and Tyler went to Chole's car since her parents were taking us to the airport. I grabbed my bag and was about to step out the door when my mother grabbed my shoulder. She had a very serious face.

"Now _Oliver_ " She said my name like it was venom and the worst insult she could think of, "don't ruin their trip. They deserve this, _you_ don't. Now go" That hurt, a lot, but it didn't show on my face. I walked towards the car as I thought about her words, she was right, I didn't deserve this, but I don't care. I was leaving this hellhole, albeit for a few weeks, but that's enough for me to disappear.

 **A/N: I wanted to leave it here, but I wanted this to be a long chapter, in case I can't update for a while.**

 **Time Skip: 18 hours**

 **America, New York**

New York, the concrete city. I'm finally here. Once we landed, we called a cab and went straight to the hotel where we unpacked and slept off the jet-lag. The girls wanted to go shopping and basically forced us to go with them. We visited some shops when a small street kid stole Tyler's wallet.

"Hey!" Ty shouted as he chased him, we all followed him until he led us to an alley where I saw a familiar logo. My eyes widened.

"Wait, we should get out of here-" that's all I managed to say before something hit me in the back of the head.

I woke up with my hands tied to a chair, I saw everyone else in a similar situation. I tried to get out of the ropes as the door opened up as a boy, around 14, walked in with a knife.

"So, you all thought you could chase one our boys on to Rook turf?" He questioned us, I then recognised him, but before I could say anything,

"Look, you are mistaken, we were just shopping wh-" Tyler was saying before the person put his knife on Ty's neck.

"I am not mistaken, what need do you need for a wallet anyways, we saw what you were buying, you are quite rich. A few hundred wouldn't be that much to ask for." He said with distaste.

"Sam!" I shouted. He whirled on me.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed.

"I am a friend of Bulldog, and I can prove it. Call him and say Sparrow wants to talk to him." I replied, he looked at me with a questioning look while everyone else looked at me confused.

"And why should I believe you?" Sam said. My face adopted a calm expression as a simply told him,

"Because I know the Oath." Sam's eyes widened.

"Impossible, only the Captains and their second in command know of the Oath." His voice became a whisper.

"O-Omega?" He whispered hesitantly. I smiled like a wolf.

"Hello Jake"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: a/n at the end guys but Percy and the rest of the seven plus Reyna is 19, Nico and Will are 16.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **America, New York**

 **Oliver's POV**

"Hello Jake" He eyes widened even more as he quickly cut the ropes binding my hands, he helped me up and started apologising.

"Oliver, I am so sorry, I didn't know this was you, you always wear a mask." Jake Jones rose to captain at the age of 11 when his captain died in battle, he was one of the youngest captains to be in over 10 battles with rival gangs. Now at 14, he is one of the finest captains in the Rooks and one of my best friends.

"It's fine, I know at least anyone threatening the Rooks in New York would be dealt with." I genuinely smiled. He smiled back, but then we were interrupted.

"Umm, not to interrupt anything, but how do you know each other?" Kai asked us, the others nodding. Jake and me both looked at each other.  
"You wanna take this, or shall I?" I asked Jake, he just shrugged.

"They're your friends, plus I kinda kidnapped em so…" he trailed off, his accent coming through, as he cut them loose and they sat on the chairs. I sighed as I turned towards everyone else.

"Ok, so I met the Rooks in Britain. I was out exploring London when I came across a street kid who was running from a few guys that were chasing him with knifes, so I ran after them. The kid reached a dead end at an alley and I caught up with them. I then attacked the three men using taekwondo and other martial arts moves that I picked up. After dispatching them I helped the kid up as I took a better look at him. He was around 9 and quite dirty and thin and after he thanked me, he took me to the Rooks' HQ in the Southeast of London. After that I got introduced to Charles, or Bulldog which is his codename. Charles didn't like me at first, but he had respect for me as I saved one of his even though I did not know who the kid was. From that point on, I did missions for them, rising through the ranks until I reached second-in-command. By then, I went by the name Omega to other countries or Oliver Sparrow to my friends and I had a reputation of being able to break into the most fortified gang strongholds and get out without anyone even knowing about it and those who saw me disappeared."

"Yeah, plus you were one of the best of the best when it came to a gun or sword"

"I had training. So, when I was promoted to second in command, me and Charles had to go to the annual meeting for all the Rooks' leaders in London and I was introduced-"

"Introduced? More like make one of the best fucking entrances I have ever seen! Five people went to beat up Charles since they hated him, and you dropped down from the ceiling and beat them up within a matter of minutes like god-damn Batman, then you disappeared and popped up behind Charles! I mean, how the hell do you do that!?" Jake interrupted excitedly, everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"I had a winch that allowed me to go up quickly an let me drop beside Charles, plus I had been with the Rooks for over a year, so obviously I learned a few moves. Anyway, that was two years ago and now I nearly have the most successful missions in the UK." I finished. They all stared at me in disbelief except Jake who was asking some people to get the conference room ready.

"You killed people?" Jess asked me, worry evident her voice.

"Yes, that's part of the job." I replied, sadness in my face.

"He didn't just kill people, he earned a new rank, hyper-lethality. No one has escaped the wrath of Omega." Jake provided, I glared at him, they didn't need to know that. Jess' eyes widened as did everyone, as I expected.

"I didn't assassinate many people, only around 10." I told them, Ty and Jess relaxed a bit, probably a bit happy that I didn't kill lots of people, but still sad I killed 10 people.

"You started killing when you were 11?" Chloe questioned. I went to answer, but Jake quickly interrupted,

"We can continue this discussion later, but you guys need to go, Dave here will take you outside however, Ollie, I need you a minute." He then walked out of the room. I followed and walked beside him.

"Why didn't you tell them about the gang wars?" He asked me, scenes of horrific battle flashed through my mind

You shouldn't have told them about me killing either. They were born in the rich part of London, the part that doesn't know of the 'back streets' of London and doesn't believe in the helplessness of killing. They only view as a crime. Telling them about how I had been in wars? That would have been pure suicide." I replied as we reached the conference room.

"Back to the main topic, why did you want to see me?" I questioned him as he walked to a briefcase in the centre of the table.

"I know that you are staying for a short time, 5 weeks isn't that long but, I don't want you walking around without some sort of protection. So…" He opened the briefcase and inside was a belt and holster, a pair of combat boots, a knife and one of the most beautiful pistols I have ever seen.

"Mate, you shouldn't have" I was saying as I walked to the briefcase, he only gave me a smile in response. I strapped on the belt and holster and wore the boots. They fitted perfectly. I slid the knife into the small sheath in my boots and picked up the pistol. It was completely black with a leather grip and a long barrel.

"What pistol is this?" I asked him, he grinned even wider.

"That, my friend, is a Glock 17L, 3rd Gen model. It has faster firing rate, less recoil and a new type of bullet. Plus, it becomes silent once you put this silencer on it." He handed me the silencer as I screwed it on. He led me to a shooting range as started firing, it was like someone was coughing quietly.

"Wow, all headshots. You are good." He stated after I finished. I smiled at him as I reloaded, I then noticed the bullets, one half was a sort of light bronze while the other was iron.

"What's the new metal?" I questioned, putting a new clip into the pistol, he shrugged and replied.

"The boys at R&D found this new bronze worked really well and could be the future in warfare, but this is an experimental. Anyway, how do you like it?"

"I like it, a bit different than my Beretta 92 back home" I told him as I put the Glock in the holster.

"That's good. Oh, I nearly forgot, Charles is sending you a package, you can collect it here in about a week." He informed me as I started to walk to the door.

"Thanks Jake, see you then." I replied, waving goodbye and went outside. I met everyone else and as they were about to ask me questions I said,

"Can you ask me the questions when we reach the hotel." They nodded as we walked home.

 **Jess' POV** **(I will add Tyler and Jess' POV more later on in the story)**

As we walked to the hotel, Ollie led in front as I held James' hand and I asked him,

"What do you think of Ollie?"

"What? You mean how I thought of him before or now?" He replied, the idiot, obviously now.

"Obviously now you idiot."

"Hey! I think he is scary, an assassin and an important person in a gang. That is just scary on a new level. Before, I just thought that he was just extremely unlucky and not very smart-"

"That is my little brother, so be careful with your words or else." I interrupted threateningly, I don't care how bad Ollie is, he is still MY little brother, and I love him just the way he is. James gulped and smiled at me nervously,

"Right, as I was saying, he didn't strike me as the type who could kill, but now, I think he does it without hesitation and remorse." He finished. My face morphed into worry, I couldn't believe that Ollie would be a remorseless killer, I know he is good.

"He is still good, he probably had no choice." I said as we reached the hotel. We got in the life and pressed the button for our floor. Once we reached our rooms, Ollie closed the door and sat on the bed. He looked at us,  
"So, ask your questions" His voice sounded tired as he took out a gun from belt. Our eyes widened as he expertly disassembled it and put it in a box. Then he took out a knife from his boot and put it in the same box. Tyler was the first one to recover from our shock.

"When did you start killing?" He asked. Ollie looked at him and replied in a sad voice.

"On my second mission, I had to infiltrate a gang stronghold and retrieve the plans for an attack on one of our bases. I volunteered and was given a knife. As I went in, someone saw me and tried to attack me, on instinct, I stabbed with my knife in his heart. He died, and I hid his body before I realized I killed him. I was terrified, and I felt so guilty as I had his blood on my hands. I then calmed down by thinking it was self defense and then realized how bad the world truly is and I wasn't scared of killing again. That's when I started killing, not because I wanted to, it was because those people could kill even more people." He looked at us and we saw fires in his eyes. We were all in shock again at his explanation. We were in shock once again.

"Why is Jake so young if he is a captain?" Rosa asked.

"That's how old captains normally are, around 11-18, since we're usually in a lot of battles with other gangs, we don't have a big lifespan. Charles is 15 and the others are around 16." He answered, as if talking about death is normal. My already fractured heart started to break more as I thought about all the people Ollie had to kill. I choked out,

"Why didn't you tell us?" He looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, we could have helped you." I clarified. He began to laugh.

"Help? What could you do, take me to fucking therapy? No, I couldn't tell you for two reasons. One, how could I tell you that I am an assassin for a gang. Two, because you didn't know, you were safe from those who wanted me dead. They didn't know my identity, but if they knew you knew, they would kidnap you and probably torture you till you tell them about me. It is late now and tomorrow you said you would take me to central park, so let's all go to sleep, and you can ask me more questions tomorrow." He finished and turned off the light. We all left as we went to our different rooms. As I lie in my bed, I thought about what Ollie said and how he started killing. I eventually fell asleep as I wondered about his life in the Rooks.

 **Time Skip-Around 11am the next morning**

 **Oliver's POV**

I was sitting on a bench listening to my favourite song, Let Go by Hollywood Undead, when I looked at the others setting up the picnic, laughing and having a good time. As I watched each couple interact my heart started to pain, then my favourite part of the song came on,

 _ **What's love?**_

 _ **It's true**_

 _ **Dark hearts don't break they bruise**_

 _ **Fuck Love**_

 _ **Fuck you**_

 _ **I'M DYING TO HURT YOU TOO!**_

Dark hearts don't break, they only bruise, and my heart is the darkest there is. I was twisting my ring that I had worn with my medallion, they are some of my most precious possessions because they are the only things that I could call my own. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a fire ball came down from the sky and, monsters? Everyone started running out of central park when I saw two teenagers fighting with swords. What? Then I heard a booming voice,

"PERCEUS JACKSON! I will avenge the death of my uncle, Kronos" A huge person seemed to be addressing the teenagers and then about 50 monsters started to attack them. I could see them fight but I knew that they could not fight so many, so I took out my gun and started shooting at the monsters, they turned to dust as I yelled at the others.

"Pick up a weapon and start fighting!" They understood and picked up fallen weapons and fought and of course, they fought like naturals. I slammed a new clip in my gun as more monsters seemed to notice us and I ran shooting into the fray.

 **Percy's POV**

Me and Annabeth were just enjoying our date in central park after the prophecy when another titan attacked! I mean seriously, why couldn't they give me and Annabeth a break.

"Wise girl, which titan is he?" I addressed my girlfriend who looked at the titan for a few minutes as I cut down monsters with Riptide.

"He is Astraeus, the titan of constellations." She replied as she got out her knife to fight off the monsters that were attacking. I nodded in reply and we both attacked. We fought as well as we could but there were so many monsters, that's when they started to disintegrate as I heard gunshots. I turned and saw a boy, around 13-14, shooting them with a gun. How? I thought monsters were invulnerable to mortal weapons, but I had other problems to worry about as I attacked the monsters with renewed force as 6 more people came and helped us. I looked at Annabeth as she looked around in confusion because soon, most of the monster were dust.

"What-" She started to say as Astraeus roared again and attacked, but the kid with the gun started to shoot him and seemed to harm him but Astraeus summoned a ball of energy and hit him. The kid went flying off and hit a tree.

"Oliver!" A boy and a girl screamed and attacked the titan with force, that's when I saw them start attacking the titan with fire. Fire users? This day just seems to get weirder and weirder. The rest of them, who I think are their friends, attacked the titan, but I knew that they would have a hard time.

"Wise girl, can you go help the kid over there while I help them against the titan?" I asked her, she nodded in reply and went to the kid while I went and helped against the titan. I immediately dodged one of his attacks and stabbed him in the stomach and then slashed his chest. He fell to the ground as I stabbed him in the head, sending him to Tartarus. I turned to the others and said,

"You're all probably confused but follow me and I will explain everything, or my girlfriend will, she is healing your friend." They all nodded in thanks and ran to the kid. This will be one hell of a day.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been over a week since I have updated, but due to school I don't have a lot of time to write these chapters. I am making this one to be my main story and I will try to update every week. I hoped you enjoyed and please review since I would like some feedback. I think that's it for now and I will see you in the next one. Cya.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I am going to do all the A/N's at the end, so see the bottom after you read the chapter, but I am going to say a few things: First, when Oliver was knocked out, it was a Sunday, so the current time is Monday midday. Second, I know Oliver may seem a bit OP, but he did have quite a lot of training due to the martial arts and when he was with the Rooks. Third, Chris, Hazel, Frank and Calypso are at Camp Jupiter. Fourth, Nico and Will are a pairing, so is Piper and Jason since Jason did not die and Apollo is still a god. That's it, I just wanted to clear up a few things because I wanted the story to make sense.**

" _This is when people are talking through their radio"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own my OCs**

 **Camp Half-Blood, America**

 **Oliver's POV**

After I was knocked out by that energy blast I instantaneously was transported to my mind palace, a 16th century British man-o-war, the Phoenix's Pearl. I was sailing into the horizon on a clear sea, the wind pushing my ship gently across the waves. I used this time to think, I tried to stay on one path, but my ADHD went crazy. As I was thinking I was drawn into conscious and saw my siblings fight the huge monster with, fire? This is typical, they can summon fire, _yay_. You know what, I really want to do some of the things they can do, but I can't. I then wondered if I could summon fire and decided that once I regain consciousness, I will try to see if I can. I should be able to do, it must be genetic, or I am just really unlucky however, me not able to summon fire will be another thing that my siblings have over with everything else. After what seemed like hours, I finally regained consciousness. I opened my eyes to see that I am in a sort of big tent with people feeding small squares to other people. I sat up and immediately was hit with a killer headache.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, as a boy, around 15 with blond hair and blue eyes came into my field of vision as I held my head in pain.

"Be careful, you took a really bad hit from an energy ball, you are lucky you are alive." He said. Lucky, no, not me, I am the opposite of lucky, that probably was the worst thing that could have happened. If Ty or Jess was there, they would have just probably been a bit dazed.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked him, dazed and my throat dry.

"I will answer your questions in a minute, but first eat this." He replied as he gave me a yellowish square. I took it and ate it, I expected it to taste like peach, but it tasted bland, like just a piece of chewy sponge but not a flavour. As I finished it, I felt much better and my headache went, I also felt energetic, what?

"What was that?" I questioned him in surprise, I didn't expect that square to heal me.

"That was Ambrosia, the food of the gods and a healing item for their children. It tastes like our favourite food, so what did it taste like?" He answered. What, I am child of the gods? Well that could explain my shit luck, but not Ty and Jess' amazing luck.

"It tasted like nothing, just bland and spongy, like I was eating a soft sponge." I told him. He looked at me in surprise, probably expecting a different answer.

"Now, where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" I asked him, now wanting an answer because now I am starting to get annoyed by this guy's happy attitude.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, one of the two places safe for the children of the gods, and I am Will Solace, son of Apollo." He replied cheerfully, I swear if he keeps on acting like that, I am going to put a bullet through his head. Then I realised, where the hell is my stuff.

"Where's my stuff?" I growled, I don't like it when people touch my stuff.

"Whoa, calm down, your stuff is in Cabin 9, Hephaestus cabin." He answered, his smirk fading, good.

"Why?"

"Well because you, my friend, are a child of Hephaestus, the god of Fire, Blacksmiths and Metalwork. Plus, the rest of your half siblings are obsessing over your British siblings since they are the first few demigods to not have ADHD or Dyslexia. I assume you don't have them as well?" He replied as I stood up.

"Nope, I have bad dyslexia and severe ADHD." I said as I walked outside. I immediately hit by the bright light as I saw people fighting in an arena, climbing a rock wall that had lava coming down, practising archery and a forge. There was also a lot of cabins and I found the one that said 9 on the front and had smoke stacks on the roof. I breathed and opened the door to see Ty and Jess arguing with the rest of the cabin and it was giving me another damn headache, so, I did the reasonable thing and threw a knife in the middle of them. They all turned to look at me as Ty and Jess ran over and hugged me and fussed over me.

"I am fine, honestly" I gave them a smile, they both smiled back as I faced the rest of the cabin.

"Now, what the hell was the argument about?" A boy came forward, he was about 18 and I could see he was the leader of the cabin.

"Hello, you must be Oliver, I am Leo, fire user and leader of Cabin 9. We were arguing about dissembling your gun since it is the first time we heard of a gun kill a monster." Leo replied. They were trying to disassemble my gun! Well, not if I have anything to say about it. My eyes turned to a glare as I walked forward.

"First, no one touches my stuff; second, it is not the gun you should look at, it is the bullets." I told them as I took out the clip and showed them the bullets.

"That's celestial bronze, the main material used to kill monsters." A kid said, and the others started to mumble and whisper. So that's what the metal is called. I clicked the clip back in my gun as I held in at my side.

"Now, where the hell is my other stuff?" I asked, they all looked at me in shock, what? Never talked to someone like me? Well too bad.

"It is in your bunk." Leo answered again as he showed me a bed, it had my ring and medallion that I was wearing, my belt and some of my clothes. I wore my holster and put my gun in it. A horn sounded, and everyone looked outside.

"Ok everyone, it is lunch time, so single file to the Pavilion!" Leo ordered. Everyone started walking out except me, I looked at my bed and wore the ring and medallion. I then remembered the fire, so I tried to think of summoning fire. What happened was a complete shock, I summoned fire, but it wasn't normal, it was green. I was going to examine it more but then I heard footsteps and quickly extinguished it. Ty entered the door.

"Oliver, come on." He told me quickly before going. I followed him to a big structure that had no roof, what happens when it rains? I followed him to a table where the rest of the cabin was sitting. I sat down and saw an empty plate, noticing my confusion, Jess leaned forward and said.

"Just wish whatever you want, and it will appear, same with the glass." I shrugged and wished for it to be a ham and cheese sandwich with orange juice. Everyone on my table looked at my weird.

"What?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"You could have anything you wanted, and you have that?" Leo said, holding a taco.

"Yeah, so? It is my decision, and this is fine." I replied. They shrugged, stood up and went to a fire and put some of their food it the fire. Everyone did that. Is the food really bad? Leo then came over and said,

"We give a part of our food as offering to the gods, just go up and put part of your food in the fire and pray to our father." He then sat down and started to talk to some of the other kids. I went up and put a quarter of my sandwich in there as it smelled like fire and metal. I went back to the table and ate my food.

"So, are James, Chloe, Kai and Rosa demigods too?" I asked Ty. He looked happy at the mention of Chloe, way to rub it in my face, but he doesn't know that.

"James is a son of Hermes, Chloe is a daughter of Athena, Kai is a son of Apollo and Rosa is a daughter of Demeter." He replied happily. I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my lunch. After lunch, Leo said we are going to the forge where we will be spending most days. We entered the forge and the first thing I registered was the heat. We entered, and people started to work, so I tried as well.

 **Time Skip: 1 hour**

Well, it turns out that I am the first son of Hephaestus to be bad at metalwork. After nearly destroying the forge, Leo told me to see if I can do any other activities and basically kicked me out of the cabin. The only people who were like me kicked me out. So now I am wondering around until I saw someone in the fire, a small girl, around 8. I approached her cautiously. She saw me and smiled,

"Oliver Crescent, you do not need to be afraid of me, I am Hestia, goddess of family, and I sense you are in need of something. I advise you to go the arena, you may find what you are looking for." She spoke softly and disappeared in the fire. I looked around and followed her advice. As I reached the arena, I found a cabin fighting. I walked in and they noticed me. A girl who looked like the cabin leader spoke and was about 18,

"Hey! You are the newbie for the forgers, who fought the titan, right" I nodded, "Then what are you doing here?" She demanded. I shrugged and told her how I was kicked out for being bad at forging and nearly destroying the forge and was told to do something else.

"Wait, a son of Hephaestus bad a metal working? That goes against the usual norm for them. Ain't your brother and sister fire users?" Once again, I nodded. "Well are you one?" She asked.

"No, I don't summon fire." I replied. She looked surprised.

"Hmm, you any good with a sword?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She pondered on this, then threw me a shield and sword.

"You and me, spar." She ordered as she readied her spear and shield. I put on the shield and gripped the sword as I nodded. Another kid counted down and then we fought. She was really good, but I am a martial artist and an assassin, I knocked her down and put my sword to her throat. She looked at me in surprise, as everyone else looked at me in shock.

"Wow, you're really good, name's Clarisse, what's yours?" She asked after I helped her get up.

"My name is Oliver Crescent, but I prefer Oliver Sparrow." I replied, putting the sword and shield ack on the weapons rack.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Another kid asked, everyone else nodding but I simply answered,

"I am a high level in taekwondo and I am an assassin for a gang." They all looked at me in astonishment.

"Whoa, why did the forgers let you go?" Clarisse questioned. I shrugged.

"I guess they wanted me to be a builder, not a fighter." They all looked at me in sympathy.

"You know what, you're a good kid, you're are always welcome at cabin 5, Ares." Clarisse told me. I looked at her in surprise, they actually will accept me as one of them?

"Really?" I asked with hope. Clarisse smiled.

"Of course,"

"Thanks" I finally found a place in this camp, with Ares' cabin. For the rest of the day till dinner I trained with them and learned a few moves. When it came to dinner I walked to my table after offering half of my food to Hestia, Ares and my dad. Once I sat down, everyone looked at me in confusion because I was smiling.

"What happened, I thought you would be sad being alone." Leo questioned in curiosity.

"I wasn't alone, I trained with Ares' cabin." I replied. They looked at me in surprise but didn't question it.

 **Time Skip: few days later, Thursday, after breakfast**

I was talking to the rest of Ares cabin while Clarisse went to a meeting, we were laughing at a joke when Clarisse stormed in and we immediately stopped.

"Clarisse, you ok?" I asked cautiously, she sat on her bed extremely angry.

"No! Because those fucking idiots betrayed us!" She yelled, immediately we were on our feet.

"What!" I said in surprise, I didn't think they would betray camp.

"No, not like that. The hunters are coming this Friday to play Capture the Flag on Sunday and they said they will allow cabins to join them. Immediately I said no because we all want revenge for them beating us all the time. I expected others to join me but they all joined the Hunters! I mean, I can understand Prissy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth and Piper because they wanted to be with Thalia, but the rest of them joined because they were too scared. So now the teams are us vs the rest of the camp and the hunters." She spat. We all started to get extremely angry.

"And Chiron accepted this! Bullshit, those wimps just left us to fend for ourselves. There is no chance we can win, they have 4 children of the Big 3 and 5 of the most powerful demigods!" Mason yelled. My blood boiled as I looked at the cabin. They gasped, I looked in the mirror and saw fire swirling in my eyes.

"We are going to win. My cabin may have joined them, but not me. You all gave me a place with you, not them. I may not be a very good builder, but I don't take it well when people betray my friends. This is Ares Cabin! The very children of the god who trained Spartans, the best of the best. We may not have numbers, but we will make up that difference with skill, strategy and technology." I stated, my eyes burning with anger.

"But Oliver, how will we do that, sure we are good, but Prissy is regarded as the best swordsmen of the century and one of the most powerful demigods in the world; Leo is one of the best builders and he is a fire user, along with your brother and sister; Piper can charm speak; the rest are just powerful with the hunters. So, how do you propose we win?" She questioned me, everyone else looking at me with interest. A smile graced my face as I began formulating a plan,

"Because, sure, they may have their fancy plans and super powers, but they are using old warfare technology. How we win? We use these" I threw down some plans I had that I was saving for later.

"But these are paintball guns." Aron questioned.

"Exactly, I have found a formula for paint that when I goes on the skin, it makes it numb. These are basically knock out paint balls. We each have a gun and then build one of the most fortified strongholds in the camp. We can have machine gun posts and active camo. We can turn invisible with a touch of a button and knock people out with one shot. This paint can soak straight through armour, we will have armour that is impervious to swords and arrows." I replied. They all looked at me in wonder.

"How will you acquire the materials, these are very hard to get." Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, and for that, I will have to meet your father." They all gasped.

"W-what? You want to meet our father? He will kill you!" Mason said with wide eyes, his arms flailing around, the others nodded. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, he won't." I stated. They all looked at me in confusion.

"Why won't he kill you?" Amanda asked, everyone else nodding in confusion.

"Because, he and the rest of the council probably saw the meeting and he would be proud of you for going against the Hunters, he probably is angry when Zeus or Artemis, even Poseidon say that you would all lose miserably. I bet that he wants to beat them and show the power of Ares, so call him, and say that I have a plan to beat the others." I replied as I calmed down. Clarisse nodded and sent IM to Ares, all the others began to whisper in anticipation. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room as we all closed our eyes instinctively. The light burned so bright that I felt as if my eyelids are going to burn off when the light died out. I opened my eyes and saw a man wearing a US general uniform with glasses, but I could see nuclear bombs going off in his eyes. This is Ares. I immediately knelt as did everyone else, but he held up his hand.

"No, you all have the right to stand with me, I am you father, you do not need to kneel before me." His voice was gruff but caring, everyone stood up except me, he was not my father. He walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You of all people are allowed to stand by me, you may not be my son, but you have proven yourself by standing with my children when everyone stood against them, including your cabin." I stood up, as he looked at me in the eyes. I felt a bit unnerved, but I stood straight, he walked back to face the entire cabin.

"Now, what are the things you need to help us win?" He asked, all the eyes on me since I was the one who made this plan. I took a deep breath.

"We need quite a lot of things, mostly need to be military grade. My sources inside the army said that they are making an invisible suit, one that would be invisible to the human eye when still, so I need the parts and plans for it. We also need military grade paintball guns and the chemicals to make the paint. The military have modified machine guns to fire paintballs for training exercises. And last of all, we need metal impervious to arrows and swords to make armour and a base. I was thinking a steel and titanium alloy." I replied confidently, all traces of nervousness gone. He nodded,

"Ok, I can get you all of those by tomorrow, however, Oliver, I need you a moment." He then clicked his fingers as everything went white as I felt myself being teleported. I landed inside a museum full of war artefacts. Ares then appeared.

"Lord Ares, what do need me to do?" I asked him. He looked at me and his answer surprised me,

"You can summon Greek fire, can't you?" I was startled, how did he know?

"Yes, Lord Ares. But, if I may ask, how did you know?"

"No, not Lord Ares, just Ares, and I can sense it. You carry an ancient bloodline. Oliver Sparrow, you are the direct Descendant of Leonidas, king of Sparta, and therefore are the last Spartan. You retrieved his ring and medallion and have the fire to activate them, because of this, I will train you. It has always weighed heavily on my heart when Spartans died and when Sparta was destroyed by Athens and Athena, and for that I acted like a fool for centuries and acted like a jerk towards everyone. But now, I can train you to be the best spartan, but only if you will let me. So, Oliver Sparrow, will you accept my offer to train you?" He replied solemnly. I was shocked, I am a descendant of the Leonidas, not only that, Ares will train me to be the best spartan!

"I accept your offer Ares, but how do I activate the ring and medallion?" I asked him, I needed to know how to activate the magical items before I start training.

"You need to set yourself on fire, the greek fire shall activate them." He replied, looking happy. I wore the ring and medallion and set myself on fire. A bright light covered me as I closed my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, Ares flashed a mirror in front of me. I looked amazing, I wore classic spartan armour with a black and red design, my helmet had no plume on it but was sharpened and had a round edge. But the most amazing thing was in my hands, a slightly curved, double edged sword with intricate designs, it had a Stygian iron core, Celestial bronze around it with edges of Imperial gold. I looked at it in amazement and Ares smiled.

"This is the armour and sword of Leonidas, if you think it, a shield will spring form the left gauntlet, and swords from both gauntlets." He told me. My eyes widened even more. I wished my sword away and thought of a shield. Then a shield swirled and formed **(like Percy's shield/watch that Tyson made him)** , I then thought of two swords from my gauntlets and twin blades slid from the top. I looked in wonder, then I retracted the blades and shield.

"So, when do I start training?" I asked Ares, eager to start. He looked at me happily.

"After your game, I have to go and get the materials you need to win, but I will give you my blessing and make you my champion, however this will hurt." He then chanted in Ancient Greek as I glowed and a horrible burning sensation on my chest, it was unbearable, then it faded. He finished, and I felt stronger, I reverted my armour and sword to the ring and medallion and looked at my chest in wonder. Greek letters were burnt onto my skin, TΟ τελευταίος Σπαρτιάτης, Πρωταθλητής του Ares **(The Last Spartan, Champion of Ares)**. Ares clicked his fingers and my shirt was repaired.

"Good, now I will take you back to my cabin, All the Olympians will watch the game since they want to see my cabin be obliterated, how wrong they will be!" He laughed and snapped his fingers. I then found myself in the middle of Ares Cabin. Everyone was looking at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked. They only shook their heads, smiling.

"Ollie, you were with our dad for 20 minutes, you actually met him properly, so, how was he?" Clarisse asked. They all nodded in agreement. I smiled and replied,

"He asked me a few questions about the plans and to tell you all that he loves you all." I answered, they all looked happy, then the horn for lunch sounded as we all went to the pavilion.

 **Time Skip-Sunday, the day of CTF**

For 3 days, we have been working hard, I told the rest of the cabin that I am the champion of their father, and we named our team the Spartans, in honour of them. Chiron announced that this CTF would be different since instead of a flag, we will have two pieces of a code, one for each team, and we have to bring back the enemy's code and have to decode the code with ours and win. Both teams spent the entire Saturday and the Sunday morning to make our bases. It was a great time watching my cabin, the hunters and other cabins look at me as I joined Ares' cabin.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

It was Friday, and I had just finished building the armour for Ares cabin and putting the light benders and photo receptors in, letting it turn invisible. I was upgrading my own armour by letting it turn invisible, I also added a HUD with visors over my eyes with steel over my mouth; a gravitational manipulator in my gauntlets that let me have something close to the force but it drains my suit's energy; a grapple hook under my wrists on the gauntlets and boots that let me use my fire as jets with wings that come out from the back of my armour. Suddenly, as I was painting my armour, a horn sounded, and I saw Chiron on top of Zeus' Fist. I went over as did everyone. He then began explaining the rules for this new CTF, and then told us that we should go into our teams and start building our bases in the expanded forest. Basically, the forest is in the middle of two bare strips of land, where we build our bases, there are cliffs into the sea on both sides. So, as I was going over to my team, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Oliver, where are you going?" Leo called out as the rest of the enemy team looked at me.

"I am going to my team, over there" I answered simply, as they started to look confused.

"No, your team is here, with us." Tyler replied, looking confused. I shook my head.

"No, it is with Ares' Cabin." I told them, they all looked shocked.

"You are betraying us?!" Leo questioned, furious. I simply smiled.

"Yep" I replied, popping the "p". One of the hunters shot an arrow at me, but I stopped it in mid-air by using my gauntlet. I closed my fist and the arrow was crushed. I swear it was this time when Leo's eyes were about to pop out as everyone looked at me in awe. I turned and went over to Clarisse as they smiled, and we started to build our base.

 _ **/Flashback ends/**_

I went over the plans again with Clarisse. We will have 8 of the 15 in the cabin defend the code while the rest go in midfield and I go on attack. In our base, we have 2 machine gun nests, manned by 1 person each; we also have 2 snipers ready to knock out priority targets, then the rest of the defence, including Clarisse, will fight on the ground and 1 person will stay in the command centre to relay positions, highlight priority targets and raise the shields once I retrieve the code. The midfielders will use their invisible suits to launch sneak attacks and ambushes on the attackers. I go in armed with my guns and armour and retrieve the code at the start. We have back up plans if one our segments fail however, since we are against over I hundred campers and hunters, we need to be the best. I walked to the front of our base to get ready and saw the cabin assembled in front of me, I was a bit confused when Clarisse whispered to me,

"You have to give a speech, I may be the leader, but you are the mastermind of this plan. Good luck." As she walked to the front of the crowd. I took a deep breath and spoke,

"On the other side of this forest, there is an army ready to attack us. Now some of you may think that although we have guns and superior technology, we will lose. They have numbers, better fighters and the most powerful demigods on their sides. Well, I'll say you are wrong! Numbers don't matter! We are fighting for Ares and we are blessed and trained by him, not directly, the last group that did this were the Spartans of Thermopylae, just 300 against 100,000. They proved that we can defeat the odds. Sure, we may not have not the best warriors, or the most powerful, but we are Spartans! For Ares!" I shouted the last part as everyone else copied me. We snapped into position and I positioned myself by the cliff's edge. Clarisse came up to me.

"You ready?" She asked. All the Olympians were watching, if anything went wrong, we would be laughed at.

"I was born ready." I replied, smirking masking my worry. The horn sounded, and I jumped backwards, off the cliffs edge activating my wings and jets, flying into the air. I scanned the entire area with my thermal heat scanner, due to it being military grade, was able to see through the trees. I saw around 100 heat sources heading towards the base, that is the entire attacking team, that left around 40ish defenders, plus the cabin leaders. This military grade stuff is really good, no wonder it is hard to procure on the streets. I reported the information to Clarisse, using military terms and code names in case the other team hacked into our radio frequency.

" _Come in Sentinel 1, I repeat, Sentinel 1 come in."_

" _Read you loud and clear Omega, what's up?"_

" _Sentinel 1, I have the positions of the enemy team, I am uploading them to Defence's CPU. You may have to draw all of the Elites back to help you defend you from around 100 tangos."_

" _Receiving visuals. Holy shit, I thought they would put at least 50 tangos as defence."_

" _Nope, apparently, they think that we are in no position to attack them, so they put all their troops on attack. However, Annabeth is quite smart, so she knows somehow, we will launch a surprise attack on their defence. So, she would have Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Tyler and Jess with her to defend the flag. This leaves Piper and Jason to command the attack. Tell Overwatch that Jason and Piper are priority targets and to knock them out. Meanwhile, I think it is time to launch our surprise for the Sirens."_

" _Copy Omega. I will tell Defence to release the music. And Omega?"_ She seemed worried.

" _Yeah?"_ I replied, confused

" _Go get 'em and make them pay hell"_

" _Roger that Sentinel 1. And try not to trash the place while I am gone"_ I joked as I heard her laugh.

I switched off the radio as speakers appeared on the side of the wall of the battlefield.

 **Ares' POV**

I sat down on the temporary throne, ready to watch the game. I knew that the other Olympians and Chiron believed that my cabin would lose, and old grease boy was shocked that one of his kids joined my team and had the force. He didn't believe that Oliver had the force and thought that I protected Oliver.

"So, Ares, ready to lose?" Athena taunted me. After meeting my champion, I don't react to jabs that would have me furious. So, I looked at her calmly,

"No Athena, it won't be me who will lose." She seemed shocked that I wasn't angry, as did the other Olympians. I smirked and watched the Iris screen. I showed the Olympian team's base, which was huge but had only around 40 defenders. Then we saw my team's base, the Spartans. And it looked good, I mean, it was modern and covert. Then it zoomed in to my only daughter in about 2000 years, Clarisse talking to Oliver, who was wearing his spartan armour and helmet in hand. The horn sounded, and he stepped back towards the edge of the cliff, wearing his helmet.

"What is that boy doing? He will kill himself. Stupid male." Artemis snorted. I just smiled. Oliver jumped off the cliff and did a flip, so he was heading into the water feet first. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Hestia, Chiron and Hephaestus actually looked worried for him, but I smiled. His armour sprouted wings and his jet boots activated and he launched into the air, flying. Everyone was awestruck as he flew through the air, and a few minutes later, speakers appeared around the walls and started to blast music. The screen then cut to the campers and we saw Aphrodite campers kneeling on the ground screaming and then going unconscious, however everyone else was completely fine and looking at them in concern.

"What happened to my babies?" Aphrodite shouted, or shrilled and made us all go deaf for a few minutes. After we all regained our hearing, we heard the song. I recognised it immediately. It was Let Go by Hollywood Undead. So, this was Oliver's plan on how to eliminate the Aphrodite cabin, smart.

"Wow, whoever thought of this is really smart." Hephaestus commented as everyone looked at me. I smirked at them.

"Grease monkey, the one who thought of this was no one but your own son, Oliver." I told them. The look on their faces were priceless as they thought Oliver was useless and just a deadweight. How wrong they were. I started laughing in their faces. Athena was the first one to snap out of her daze.

"But why is the Aphrodite cabin becoming unconscious when they hear this song?" Athena asked Hephaestus, confusion evident on all their faces, as well as shock. Hephaestus took a deep breath and answered,

"You see, Aphrodite's children have a mind set, that revolves around love. They believe that love is great and powerful. Now what Oliver did, he played a song that contradicts the children's mindset. Normally, this would not do much, however, he played this song at a specific frequency that made the song vibrate within the camper's heads. Meaning that they would hear this song all the time, vibrating within their heads. This caused your children's unconscious state since it is basically breaking their mind. Oliver has turned this into psychological warfare by breaking Aphrodite's children's minds. This is a smart move for number of other reasons. One, this makes it hard for our team to communicate since it is hard for them to hear. Two, this eliminates the charm speakers by making them go unconscious, and if there are any still conscious, it would be hard for them to charm anyone since most people can't hear them. This allows the Ares cabin to attack without fear of being charm spoken." They all looked at me shocked as I merely smiled.

"I told all of you that Oliver is special, now you are going to see how special he truly is." I told them as I turned back to the screen. We watched as the campers and hunters walked through the woods, but then one of my children decloaked and fired his gun, knocking out a few hunters and a camper. The others turned towards him, but he quickly cloaked himself and disappeared. Athena now was gaping like a fish, as was everyone, well Apollo fainted.

"Wha-bu-how?" Athena spluttered, still wide eyed. Everyone else now looked at her in shock, then looked at me.

"How? Just how?" Artemis demanded. My smile grew as pride clearly showed in my face, happy that Oliver's plan worked, but I expected nothing else from my Spartan.

"Well, you see, Oliver is to blame here again for all your losses. He knew that the military used paintball guns for training with paint that could knock someone out with one shot. He also knew it went through armour. He asked me to get these plus some components for an invisibility suit that he knew was a military project. So, he made my cabin invisibility armour, added with guns, helmets with HUDs and motion trackers." I answered happily. They all went into shock as now Hermes fainted alongside Apollo. I bet they are wishing that they kept Oliver, well too late. I turned back to the screen and watched the rest of the battle.

 **Clarisse's POV**

After talking to Ollie about the surprise for the other team, I talked to Defence about the enemy positions and I decided to bring back 3 of the Elites back, leaving the rest to attack the enemy in pairs. I then established a channel between me and Mason.

" _Come in Elite 1, this is Sentinel 1, come in."_

" _Read you Sentinel 1, this is Elite 1. My team is ready to engage."_

" _Good, however I want Elites 3, 5 and 7 to return to help with the defence since me and the other Sentinels need help to fend off the attackers. Then I want you and the rest of your team to divide into pairs and attack from behind. If one of you are knocked out, bring the person back here so we can heal him."_

" _Roger that Sentinel 1, Elites 3, 5 and 7 enroute to your position. Good luck."_

" _Copy that Elite 1, good luck to you as well."_

I turned off the radio as I saw Tom and Troy walking towards me, their guns ready and loaded.

"Clarisse, Defence reports that there are around 100 tangos coming to attack us." Tom told me, his face hardening.

"I know Tom. That is why I asked 3 of the Elites to come back to help us. Now, Tom, I want the blast doors up and cover to be deployed right in front. Troy, I want ammo and guns in our cover. I'll call Overwatch 1 and 2 to pick off the leaders and then go trigger happy. We will be up against a huge force, so want our defences primed and ready, Defence said that their ETA is around 7 minutes, so I want my orders done in 5. While you are setting everything up, bring the rocket launchers and explosives up, I have a feeling we are going to need some serious firepower. Go!" I ordered as they snapped to attention and followed my orders. I then established a line to Overwatch as I closed the blast doors and helped Tom set up the cover.

" _Overwatch, come in, this is Sentinel 1, over."_

" _Sentinel 1, this is Overwatch 1. Me and Overwatch 2 here are primed and ready. Over"_

" _Overwatch 1, I have a few priority targets for you. Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Once they are knocked out, knock out the archers then watch our backs."_

" _Roger that Sentinel 1, I have visual on the first line 1000 yards form your position, ETA 8 minutes."_

" _Thanks Overwatch 1, radio me once you knock out the priority targets."_

" _Copy that Sentinel 1, Good luck."_

" _Thanks Overwatch 1, happy hunting and good luck"_

I switched off the radio and saw Aron, Clay and Mark running towards me.

"Good, you all are here. Take cover behind the cover set up. Then get ready for hell" I commanded them. They nodded and took cover with Troy and Tom. The cover spread around the doors, so we would be the last line of defence. I walked and took cover as I radioed Clark and Matt who were in the gun nests.

" _Spray 1 and 2, I want your guns spinning because the attack is coming."_

" _Roger that Sentinel 1, guns are hot."_

I turned off the radio as Defence sent us a message telling that the enemy had an ETA of 30 seconds.

"Lock and load people, I want you all to start shooting as soon you see a target, paint them before you shoot so you don't fire at the same person as the person next to you." I then heard the sniper shots of Overwatch as the enemy burst through the forest. Matt and Clark fired at them and I saw the campers and hunters being gunned down. I let out a war cry as I popped out from the cover and fired my assault rifle as the others fired beside me. The campers and hunters recovered from their shock and tried to attack but were gunned down. They wisely took cover behind the trees and rocks.

" _Sentinel 1, this is Overwatch 1, priority targets are down, attacking the archers, over."_

" _Roger that, good work."_

I then thought about Ollie and hoped he was doing alright, I looked over my cover and let loose a torrent of bullets.

 **Ollie's POV**

I flew over the forest and landed in a tree. I looked at the base and scanned it, finding around 50 heat signatures spread around the base. There were 3 sections to the base: The front, where about 10 campers and hunters patrolled the area with two at the at the door; then there is the middle were the bulk of the defence is, around 27 relaxing, probably bored; then it is the back which is right next to the cliff's edge, containing the code and the cabin leaders, my siblings and a few Athena kids, probably. I unhooked my twin, silenced pistols from my sides and loaded them. My HUD highlighted the targets and I jumped off the tree. I used my boots to have a soft landing as I shot two hunters. I crouched as a patrol saw me and took out their swords, but I dispatched with two shots. Four down, 8 left. I ran forwards, using a short burst to jump over a wall and landed between two patrols. Six shots later, not a scratch on my armour, I walked forward and headshot the last two before I reached a door. I reloaded and kicked the door down, I started firing at the mass before me. They tried to attack me, but I cut them down before they could touch me. Before long, they all were unconscious, with a spot of paint in the middle of their heads. I had no more bullets left in my guns as I shot the last two who were guarding the door to the code and the cabin leaders. I put my guns back in their holsters as I placed a bomb on the door. I put my armour in medallion mode while I wore my ring, I am planning to run, grab the code and fly out of there. But as I was about to press the detonate button, I heard a voice through the walls,

"Really Annabeth, do you have to keep us in here, we could let the others guard it while we go destroy Ares cabin and Oliver" A voice said, who I recognised as Leo.

"No, Oliver joined Ares and clearly has some kind of trick, did you see how he stopped that arrow. No, him and Clarisse clearly have some plan. Plus, my mother said that Ares helped them." I sharp voice responded, who I presume is Annabeth. Then I heard another voice.

"Please, Ares probably stopped that arrow, Oliver isn't that smart, I have seen him. He is a terrible thinker. He can fight, but he uses guns, not swords. He basically is nothing. Leo told us about the forges as well, he is the first son of Hephaestus to be bad at metalwork." A voice said, and I felt a bit angry and a sudden urge to fight them all, I could beat them with my powers. I pressed the detonator and the door blew wide open and I walked through. They all looked at me shocked as I waved.

"Hi guys" As I gave my innocent smile.

"Look the traitor returns" Leo sneered, as everyone readied their weapons. I just shrugged,

"Well you all threw me out, so I found friends." I replied, they all rolled their eyes.

"Please, you probably begged to be with them, you are probably the worst fighter." An Italian kid scoffed, probably Nico.

"Hey, I am a go-" I began to protest when a kid interrupted.

"Yeah, and I think that all the things your siblings said about you about being a hyper lethal killer are probably false, you probably never even killed anyone. I have actually been in wars." He snorted. Anger rose as I saw my friends lying dead due to the gang wars and me being an assassin.

"What are we waiting for?" A hunter questioned as she summoned a ball of lightning, the rest summoned balls of power and threw them at me as rage took over me.

 **Percy's POV**

The balls of power caused a huge explosion, I thought that the kid would have some serious burns. I knew he kind of betrayed his cabin, but he seems nice, well as nice as an experienced assassin can be, I am still a bit startled at that. I looked at Annabeth to talk how she overestimated him, but I heard Thalia let out a gasp, I turned to see where we fired and was shocked. I saw Oliver covered in a cocoon of, greek fire? There was a bright light and after it died down, I saw him covered in Spartan armour with a modified helmet and a cape. Greek fire surrounded him as he held a beautiful sword in his hand. He spoke in a deep voice.

"You think I don't know war? I have been in 3, let me show you how I survived." He hissed at Malcom and, before I could blink, he ran forward and punched Malcom in the head, knocking him into the wall, denting it. Our eyes widened at his strength. Nico used the shadows to attack him, but he summoned a ball of greek fire in his hands and threw it at Nico. Nico was knocked out by the explosion as we all stared at him in shock, he can control greek fire? Leo, Tyler and Jessica summoned fire and threw it at him as Thalia shot arrows at him. A shield sprung out from his left wrist, using it to block the fire as he cut the arrows in half. The combined of the white-hot fire didn't even make the shield heat up. What is this armour? He jumped and landed in the middle of the trio, blasting them all away with a ball of greek fire. We are so lucky Apollo enchanted the forest to make it impossible for anyone to die in here or we would all be dead. Thalia summoned a ball of lightning as I and Wise Girl went to attack him simultaneously. Wow, such I big word, I think Annabeth is rubbing off on me. Agh, focus brain! He just absorbed the lightning in his armour as he parried me and Annabeth easily. He kicked Annabeth into the side of the wall as he blasted Thalia into a window. She went through a tree, clearly unconscious. I attacked and disarmed him, going for the knockout but he rolled and blocked my sword with a blade that sprouted from his gauntlet. It caught Riptide in a slit that ran down the middle, he twisted, and Riptide went flying. He then punched me and the last thought I had was damn, it is a bad, bad thing to anger this kid. And OWWWWW!

 **Oliver's POV**

My rage died down as I saw everyone unconscious. I looked at my hands shocked, I did that?! I shook my head and promised myself to talk to Ares later. I grabbed the code which was behind a door which I simply melted. I ran to the cliffs edge and jumped off, activating my jet and wings, flying towards my base. I radioed Clarisse to check the situation.

" _Sentinel 1 come in"_

" _Omega, this is Sentinel 1, what is your status?"_

" _I have the code, what is your status?"_

" _Could be better, Elites 7, 4, 5 are out and the rest of the Elites are with us, Sentinel 3 is out as well, and Spray team is running out of ammo while Overwatch is with us since they already ran out of ammo."_

" _Ok, tell Defence to prime the shield, I will clear the front, go inside and put on your code breaking cap, and start up the code breaking computer. Also, please raise the shield when I clear them out."_

" _Copy that Omega, and well done."_

" _Thanks Sentinel 1, I will see you down there."_

" _Yeah, see you."_

I turned off the radio as I saw around 20 attackers hiding behind the rocks. I turned off my jets as I shot to the rocks. I gathered up a ton of fire in my right gauntlet and a lot of kinetic energy. I hit the rocks with a massive boom, all of my gravitation potential energy, kinetic energy and fire energy dispelled on the rocks, obliterating them and blasting the attackers back into the forest as a metal dome started to rise up and covered us like a dome. I walked back inside, tired as everyone else congratulated me.

"Alright, let's crack this stupid code and win!" I yelled as everyone cheered. I gave it to Aiden, who was our computer genius, and he put the code in with ours. We all went to clean up and by then he cracked the code. We put in the code and won. We put down the dome as Ares came forward jumping and cheering happily.

"Yes! In your faces, we are the champions!" He cheered as well all cheered with him.

"What did you do the defence anyway?" Clarisse asked as everyone looked at me as if to ask the same question. I didn't have to answer as the defence stumbled out of the forest, holding each other so they could walk. They had burns, cuts and huge bruises. Everyone looked at me in awe, I merely shrugged.

"What did you do?" Clarisse asked, her eyes about to pop out of her head. I smiled sheepishly as all the gods, except Ares, glared at me.

"Um, I might have gotten angry, and then attacked and burnt the people in front of me. Oops?" I nervously replied. They looked at me confused.

"Ah, that must have to do with my blessing enhancing your powers." Ares explains as I understand while everyone else looked shocked.

"Wait, what? You gave him your blessing, why?" Athena asked, everyone else nodding.

"I guess this is a good time to tell them." I told Ares as he nodded. He addressed them all with a grand voice as greek fire swirled in my hands.

"May I present, Oliver Sparrow, the descendant of Leonidas, the king of Sparta, and the last Spartan!" I set myself on fire as a bright light made everyone shut their eyes s I transformed into my Spartan armour, greek fire swirling around my feet.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry for this coming out late, but this took a lot of time to write and I had to change a few things to make everything fit. I will show the Olympians reaction to the rest of Ares' cabin defences in the next chapter which may not come out till next Saturday the 27** **th** **because my school is breaking up for half-term so I will have some time to write this then. I really wanted to show the reaction to Oliver destroying the heroes of Olympus and the brilliance of Oliver. Now there might be some questions to how Oliver was able to craft guns and other technological marvels. Well, that is due to him being a son of Hephaestus, I designed him to be bad at crafting ancient weapons like swords and bows, but he is good at the modern stuff. The Greek fire is due to his siblings being able to summon fire, he has the enhanced version of the fire genes and is able to control a more powerful fire. And lastly, why the line about him not killing anyone and not being in any wars angered him to a point where he unlocked a few of his spartan abilities, like enhanced speed and super strength. Well, because Oliver had killed people and assassinated them, his friends were killed in revenge, and he fought in 3 gang wars that were a few months long were he lost a lot of friends and like anyone who has been in war, PTSD, which he hides. I think that is all but PM me or review, so I can clear anything up for you. Also, thanks to Alcoholic Kitten for reviewing. I think that's it, so hoped you enjoyed and see you in the next one. Bye guys.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Just the disclaimer and A/N at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own my OCs and this story**

 **Leo's POV**

What? So, Oliver is a Spartan and is blessed by Ares! That explains how he could move so quick and beat us up easily, but that doesn't explain his ability to control greek fire and how is armour is unaffected by our powers.

"Lord Ares, how can he control greek fire and his armour is unaffected by our powers" I asked, all the eyes on me.

"Well, due to his siblings able to control fire, he received the upgraded version of that gene that allows him to control greek fire. As for the armour, that armour was forged by your father in the hottest part of one of the most powerful volcanoes and cooled by the river Styx, same as the sword. That armour could be blasted by my father's master bolt and simply absorb the energy." He replied, looking at us. My father was shocked, but before he could say anything, Oliver beat him.

"Yeah, and due to the armour's conductivity of electricity, I am adding electrical absorbers that can use the electricity to run the armour, giving me another power source." He informed us proudly as we all looked at him in shock, he is really bad at metalwork, but he is great at engineering.

"Wait a second, what about the guns and turning invisible?" Jason asked, as we all looked at Ares cabin. Clarisse just shrugged.

"That was Oliver's idea, he knew that the military used paintball guns for training purposes and he just repurposed them to sync it with our armour and for our purposes. For the invisibility, he just fitted some hi-tech gizmos that allowed us to turn invisible." She replied as all our eyes widened as we looked at Oliver who shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard, just simple physics really, and because I can read ancient greek, I understood it. Basically, it has a simple principle, the reason we can see is because light is bouncing off objects and entering our eyes, allowing us to see the object. So, I rigged up a relay that bounced the light around the user, and because no light bounced off the user and entered your eyes, they were technically invisible." He explained as the Hermes and Apollo cabin fainted, along with their fathers. Oliver merely raised an eyebrow. Annabeth looked shocked then remembered something.

"Wait second, remember the prophecy." She said. The rest off the campers looked confused but the cabin leaders, started to remember, except me, all I remember is that we had a sandcastle challenge Annabeth and Percy won by creating Olympus on top of a mini Empire State building with the Underworld underneath and Atlantis in the ocean. Rachel seemed to appear out of nowhere as she was enveloped in green mist.

" _ **One stood against a self-proclaimed Evil,**_

 _ **He died but the Evil was defeated,**_

 _ **A legacy retrieves his bloodline,**_

 _ **To save the world from the Devil,**_

 _ **The Son of Fire and Metal,**_

 _ **Trained by War and Blood"**_

Rachel spoke before she collapsed as Apollo caught her. Annabeth then explained the lines of the prophecy that are explained.

"The few lines of the prophecy are explained.

The son of fire and metal, trained by war and blood refers to Oliver, the son of Hephaestus, to be trained by Ares. Then it references the battle of Thermopylae where Leonidas led 300 Spartans to defeat the Persian army, although they all died, they succeeded by uniting all Greece to defeat the Persians. The self-proclaimed evil was Xerxes, who thought of himself as the god of gods and it was King Leonidas who stood against him and was a major part that defeated Xerxes. Now, obviously Oliver, you are the legacy, but how did you find the armour and sword?" Annabeth asked Oliver, who shrugged.

"Well, I visited Thermopylae with my family a few years ago and found a ring and a medallion, they turn into the sword and armour. I tried to show it everyone else, but they thought it was a few shaped rocks and ignored it." He answered, twirling his sword. Annabeth nodded and continued.

"So, we know that Oliver is to save the world from the "devil". We still do not know who this "devil" is. Any ideas?" She asked us. In response, we all shook our heads.

"Well, even though we don't know who we may be fighting, we should train. So, I am going to make a knew training program for all of you, and us gods." Ares announced, everyone looking at him in shock, everyone except Oliver who rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Pray tell, dear brother, what is this training program that is better then our current one?" Athena sneered. Ares just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Simple, since we may be fighting someone as strong as Gaia, even stronger maybe, we need to be stronger. For the campers: The cabin counsellors for all cabins, the British demigods, Nico and Thalia shall be train following a normal spartan training regime. Even if we may not have enough time, you shall be trained to be stronger as one and individually. For the rest of the campers, I will give you a routine that will train you in the ways of the Greek Hoplites, warriors only outmatched by Spartans. For the Gods, me included: We should try and raise our power levels to the max and train, we need to fight along our children and we can't rely on our powers alone. Hephaestus, you should also update the demigods arsenal to include guns and other modern weapons." He replied, shocking us all at the logic of his words. However, Athena and her kids, except Annabeth, glared at him.

"Why Spartans, shouldn't they be trained as the best warriors, the Athenians?" Athena protested. Before Ares could make a comeback, we were interrupted by laughing. We all turned to Oliver who was on the floor laughing as Athena and her kids, again excluding Annabeth, glared at him. He finally composed himself to answer our questioning looks.

"Please, Athenians as the best warriors. No offence, your "best warriors" couldn't fight to save their lives. They were thinkers, preferring to advance democracy and all other intellectual shit, still, you couldn't invent pizza, what a shame. And also, Athens lost to Sparta countless times, so you may want to recheck your history, o goddess of wisdom, or is that just a title to promote your pride. No, wonder you children's fatal flaw is Hubris, their mother is as prideful as the earth is round. Which is by the way, if you didn't know, 100%." He told Athena, shocking us that he would talk to a goddess, especially Athena. Well he just shocked us demigods, the gods on the other hand had different reactions. Poseidon started laughing, Artemis, Hephaestus, Zeus, Demeter, Hades and Hestia seemed to be neutral while the rest of the gods and goddesses were laughing their heads off and cheering. Athena was furious but couldn't attack Oliver since he didn't physically attack her.

"You-" was all she managed to say before Oliver cut her off again. Seriously, does he have a death threat?

"Are amazing. Yeah already know that. What you should do though, instead of looking like a jealous little girl, is actually listen instead of butting in with your huge ego." He finished, fiddling with his pistols. We all stared at him in shock as all the previous gods and goddesses who were laughing now are rolling on the ground, trying to breathe since they were laughing too much.

"Hey dad, how will Oliver train?" Clarisse asked Ares. He just smiled as he recovered, as did the other Olympians, as we all looked at him curiously.

"Well, he will train like a true Spartan, his day will include, every morning, facing the entire Olympian council at the same time, us against him. Then he will go straight to train with different gods for different powers and abilities. Artemis for stealth and speed, me for Spartan strategies and techniques and Hestia to help him control his powers and anger. Artemis, I know you hate the male population, but he is a Spartan, and the descendant of Leonidas, who you said was one of the only good males in the world. Please teach him." Ares told us. We all went into shock for the millionth time in the past hour, I think we may have broken a record. Alas, really alas? Being round smart people has made me smart. Oh, the horror! Anyway, Artemis reacted much differently than I expected as we all started to get over Oliver fighting the entire council in the morning, and we went into shock again at the response.

"No need to plead Ares, although I do hate the male population, I shall help Oliver since he is a spartan, and they are usually very respectable towards women. As long as you are respectable towards my hunters Oliver." She replied, looking pointedly at Oliver who shrugged.

"Lady Artemis, every girl I meet want to kill me for some reason. Even my own sister." He stated as we all looked to Jess who nodded. If Artemis was surprised, she didn't show it and just nodded.

"Oh, and one last thing Oliver, I am changing your age to 12 years old, so your body will be suited better to the training and also making you my champion and making you partially immortal, like the hunters." Ares informed Oliver who had no time to react as Ares snapped his fingers and Oliver was surrounded in smoke. As the smoke disappeared, a 12-year-old, Oliver was revealed. He was shorter than I expected, and his face was more childish, and his clothes were too big for him.

"Now I am 12? Come on! How am I supposed to be recognised by the Rooks now?" He protested and took off his shirt when we all gasped in horror and I nearly threw up; a few people actually did. All over his body were scars, cuts and bullet holes. No kid should have these many scars.

"H-how did you receive all those scars?" I stuttered, still in horror and shock. He looked at me confused a bit.

"Oh, those. Torture, wars and other things." He replied, his tone completely relaxed, as if being tortured was a normal occurrence. He finally registered the horror and shock on our faces and looked confused for a moment before coming to a realisation.

"Oh right, I forgot, you aren't used to it like I am. It's ok, it wasn't bad." He told us, trying to reassure us. I doubt anyone was convinced but we just nodded.

"Um, yes, well we shall be implementing Ares' new training program in two days. For now, carry on as normal." Zeus boomed and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes and muttered, "Drama queen." and disappeared. All the Olympians disappeared except Ares who walked to Oliver and snapped his fingers.

"Since you are going to communicate with your gang, which I am very happy that you are a high rank, you are covered in heavy mist, so to mortals, you would look like your 14-year-old form." Ares explained to Oliver happily. Oliver thanked him as Ares flashed out. Oliver turned towards Chiron.

"Chiron, can I go visit the Rooks since a package from my boss in Britain has arrived." He asked, eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

"Of course, child, but you must be back by dinner." Chiron replied, smiling as Oliver nodded. He turned towards us.

"See you guys later!" He called out before racing towards the barrier and heading to wherever the Rooks where based.

 **Time Skip-20 minutes**

 **Oliver's POV**

I raced to the alley where the Rooks' HQ is based. I knocked on the door and a window opened as a voice asked,

"Designation?"

"Omega Sierra 117" I replied. I waited for a moment then the door opened as I went inside. I saw Rook agents playing, talking and having fun. I walked straight to Jake's office, and since the guards recognised me in my 14-year-old form thanks to Ares's mist shroud, they let me in. I found Jake looking over some documents.

"Hey Jake, what are you looking at?" I asked him, sitting on the chair opposite him. He looked at me with happiness and began to explain excitedly.

"These are documents for a raid on one of Death Watch's ware houses, where they are supposed to be storing ammo and food. But you don't need to worry about that, Charles sent two packages, I will give you one of them but the other is outside waiting for you."

"Thanks Jake, so what's the first package?" I asked him as he smiled and stood up. He walked over to a sliding door and opened it. My eyes widened. Hanging on a stand was my old uniform. A black trench coat with a hood and black shirt, that had a red omega symbol on the front, with camo trousers and army boots. I thought it was destroyed when a rival gang destroyed our old HQ.

"How? I thought it was destroyed?" I asked, walking over to it. He merely smiled.

"Charles was going to give you this for your birthday since he found the remains and restored it, and by the way, happy birthday." He replied. I loved my old suit and it was one of my few possessions.

"Thanks mate, this is honestly the best gift I have ever received." I sincerely told him. He nodded at the clothes.

"Why don't you put it on?" He asked. I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. I came out wearing my suit, it felt great but a bit big since I was a 12-year-old.

"Wow, you look great!" Jake exclaimed, I smiled. "Well, your other gift is outside. Bye Ollie."

"See you Jake, and thanks." I walked outside and was about to go back inside since I could not see the gift when I was jumped by a girl.

"Ollie!" She screamed. I looked at her. It was my best friend and partner, Hanna!

"How did you get here?" I questioned happily. She rolled her eyes.

"Well someone had to watch you and Charles trusted me to make sure you do not kill yourself." She replied mockingly. I faked hurt and put a hand on my heart.

"I am hurt that you thought that." I said dramatically before we both burst into laughter.

"Seriously though, why do you look shorter now that I am looking at you. You look like you are 12 again." She questioned as she looked at me. How would she see me as 12, shouldn't the mist cover the me? Unless she is a demigod, but I have to test her.

"Hey Hanna, can you see this?" I asked her as I summoned my sword. Her eyes widened comically.

"How-how did you do that? You just summoned a sword out of mid-air. This is just as I feared, she is a demigod.

"Ok, no time to explain, you need to follow me and then I will explain everything." I answered. She nodded and we both ran to Camp Half-Blood, how am I going to explain this?

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry for the delay, but I was really caught up with family outings and other things that reminded me that I had a life. I also had a big writers block since I didn't know how to progress to the next big thing. And I will touch more on Hanna since in the next chapter and then the quest will really start. I don't know when I will be able to update again, maybe next Sunday. Anyways, this was just a filler and a short one at that, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Review please and I will see you all in the next one. Bye guys.**

 **Star Wars Assassin.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson and the Score's songs, but I do not, I do however own my OCs and this story**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Ollie's POV**

We entered the camp's borders as I ran to the Big House.

"Chiron! I found a demigod!" I yelled a Chiron who turned to look at me surprised.

"Where is the demigod?" He asked. I then introduced Chiron to Hanna who looked really confused.

"Follow me child and all will be explained" Chiron told Hanna as he led her into one of the video rooms, probably to show her the orientation videos. I then saw the cabin counsellors, Tyler and Jess and the Olympians.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as waved. They just looked at me in surprise.

"Ollie, where did you get that, I don't remember you buying that." Jess asked, looking at my trench coat in confusion.

"Oh, this, this was my old uniform from my first year in the Rooks. This was actually destroyed when a rival gang bombed our old HQ, but my boss restored it." I replied.

"Anyway, we found out who the "devil" is." Annabeth broke in and gained all our attention. "According to some old books that describe a time before the Titans, early humans called Tartarus the Devil due to him being in the Pit and they thought the pit was Hell, where all the demons and evil comes from. The Prophecy that Xerxes was evil, but some sources say that he was influenced by a powerful being. According to these records, we can assume that Tartarus influenced Xerxes and now Tartarus is rising." She told us. Everyone's faces were pale, scared, except me.

"So? I say we build a ship, blast an entrance to Tartarus and go give Tartarus a hello." I punched the table, cracking it. Ow! That really hurt! But they all looked at me in fear.

"Oliver, Tartarus is a Primordial, unlike Gaea, he has a fully formed conscious. And fighting him in his own territory is suicide!" Jason exclaimed, everyone else nodding.

"Bullshit! You are all too scared. So, if it is his own territory, we are demigods! Our entire life is suicide. We have to strike at him first. If we let him mobilise his armies, they could take us by surprise. We have around a year or two. We strike soon, we take him by surprise." I growled, ever since I unlocked some of my Spartan abilities, I had a short temper. Behind us bright flashes of light appeared. We all covered our eyes. We the light died down, we saw the Olympian council there.

"He is right, we need to make sure we attack first, this time we cannot go on defense. That is why we are starting your training now, and Oliver, you must choose your quest members, normally it is only three, but because you must go to the Pit, we are allowing you a number up to 20." Zeus thundered. Everyone looked at me as I thought about it.

 **Leo's POV**

He thought about it Hanna and Chiron came back in. They knew what was going on by the look on their faces. Oliver thought about this.

"I will choose the 7, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Ty, Jess, Rosa, Chloe, Kai, James and Hanna." That surprised me, I didn't think he would pick us.

"Why would you pick them?" Ares asked. Everyone else nodding.

"Simple, most of them have been in wars and have special abilities that could help us. Ty and Jess are fire users. Rosa Chloe, Kai and James are apparently good with weapons and we would have a diverse skill range. We need the cabin leaders to take command here. And Hanna because she has also been in wars and is my best friend." He answered. Ares smiled at his answer.

"Good, now, you all need to get ready for training, because you are going to need it.

 **Time skip: 6 months**

It has been a long six months of hell, sorry I mean training. But seriously, this Spartan training is HARD! We stay on Olympus, and every morning, around 6 am, Ares wakes us up by throwing us out of bed and making us run around Olympus 30 times. Then makes us do 200 push ups, sit ups and crunches. The gods all made us partially immortal like the hunters, so we don't die due to the training. When some of us complained about our training a few weeks ago, Ares laughed at us and showed us how a real spartan trained by taking us to look at Oliver's training.

 **/Flashback/**

Ares took us to a stadium where we saw all the other Olympians sharpening weapons, talking and playing games.

"This is before the daily morning battle with Oliver. I will go down there soon, also just as a future answer to a question you may ask, Aunt Hestia is peaceful, so she just heals people. Oh, and no one can die in this arena due to magic." He motioned for us to take a seat and went to talk to Athena. Ever since Oliver became Ares' protégé, Ares has become very respectful and is actually like able, all the gods now visit their kids and both camps have flourished. The doors opened, and Oliver walked out. Whoa, he had a total remake. His armour is black with a gold visor and gold highlights. It looks futuristic and ancient at the same time with greek fire dancing on his arms, legs, sword and helmet. His helmet didn't look like a normal spartan helmet, instead it was in the shape of a skull with fire around it and on the visor. The front was completely gold, presumable the visor, with the rest of the helmet black. He then summoned another sword with greek fire. He looked badass and majestic at the same time. All the Olympians readied themselves as Lady Hestia sat on the side lines with Ambrosia and Nectar at the ready.

"So, you ready?" Oliver's voice was modified and sounded very deep. The Olympians nodded to each other as they drew their weapons. Oliver just twirled his twin swords and on the apex of the third twirl he attacked. We didn't even see him move, he moved at godly speed. His twin swords struck Hermes' sword with such force that there was a mini shockwave that we all felt. And as quick as lightning he moved on, his swords being arcs of destruction. The Olympians were quick to react though. Artemis and Apollo fired hundreds of arrows at Oliver as the Big Three summoned their elements. Poseidon summoned a huge wave out of thin air as Zeus summoned a massive lightning storm. Hades made the air cold and dark with shadows trying to grab Oliver, combining his attack with his brothers and directing it at Oliver. However, Oliver just dodged all these attacks with grace. He just ducked, weaved and hopped all through the attacks. Arrows missed him, the Big Three's attacks were blocked by his counters of greek fire blasts and dodging. It was so dark that the only things we could see were the Olympians glowing with power and the fire on Oliver's swords attacking the Olympians. The darkness lifted, and we gasped in shock. Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Dionysius were all knocked out with burns, cuts, stabs and limbs cut off. They were being healed by Hestia as the rest still conscious were still fighting. Ares and Athena were dripping ichor from cuts as they went to attack Oliver close range; Poseidon and Hades were combining their powers and attacking while Artemis was still firing arrows like a really fast machine gun. This went on for around 5 minutes until Oliver stabbed Athena in the stomach and was about to knock her out when he was blasted by scalding water from Poseidon and was sent crashing into the wall. He just stood up and attacked Ares, who disarmed one of his swords. He then just rolled and threw his remaining sword and it went through Athena's head as she was trying to stand up with Poseidon helping her. She dropped to the ground and appeared with Hestia who was healing the other knocked out gods. Oliver then ducked from an attack by Ares and Oliver countered by stabbing Ares in the gut with a sword that came out from his wrist. He then kicked Ares in the neck and we could hear the crack that meant Ares' neck was broken. As Ares kneeled on the ground, Oliver use him as a springboard and jumped into the air. In the air, he took two throwing knifes out of his boots and threw them at Artemis and Hades, who were on either side of him, and attacked Poseidon with two swords that came out of his gauntlets. Artemis dodged the knife, but Hades was too slow, and it hit him in his gut. Hades took out the knife but there was a lot of ichor coming out of the hole in his stomach. Oliver was trading blows with Poseidon when Oliver found a break in his defense and stabbed Poseidon through the chest with his right sword and slit Poseidon's neck with the other sword. Poseidon fell to the and appeared next to Hestia as Hades went to attack. Now the other Olympians regained consciousness and was watching with interest. Hades stuck downwards while Artemis was shooting arrows, Oliver side-stepped to dodge Hades' attack while he sent another throwing knife at Artemis which broke her bow string. While she had to repair it, Hades was stabbed in the stomach again when he went to stab Oliver. With his sword still in Hades stomach, Oliver jumped and kicked Hades in the head, making Hades fall on the floor. Due to his momentum, Oliver's foot was still planted on the side of Hades' head, and when Hades hit the ground, Oliver's foot crushed Hades' skull, making Hades appear next to Hestia, out cold. Artemis repaired her bow and nocked an arrow that seemed to glow with energy as Oliver ran forward, his twin, gauntlet swords in an x formation. Artemis released the arrow and nocked another as Oliver jumped over the first arrow, it exploded as it hit the ground. Oliver dodged another arrow as Artemis made her bow disappear and summoned two silver hunting knifes. They met in a flurry of fast strikes and metal hitting metal. They parted and attacked again. It seemed that it would be a draw until Artemis cut through Oliver's armour and then blasted him with godly energy. Oliver went flying back and crashed in the wall. He stood up as Artemis went to attack him as they fought, but Oliver's attack was slower as blood was flowing like a water fall. He managed to cut Artemis' arm, but Artemis stabbed him in the chest and kicked him in the head. He tried to stand up, however, Artemis punched him that made him kneel.

"Do you yield?" she asked, her voice emotionless as her knife was poised to slit Oliver's neck. He didn't answer with words but in a blink of an eye, he went to attack Artemis with his hidden sword, but Artemis moved and broke his arm as she stabbed him in the head. They appeared next Hestia as she healed Oliver and Artemis. All the Olympians walked towards us talking with each other.

"So, how did you find the battle." Athena asked. As we were watching the battle, our jaws dropped a lot, so we still looked at them in awe. Annabeth snapped out of her shock, though still amazed.

"H-how did he-?" She stuttered, gesturing to Oliver. The Olympians smiled.

"Trust me, it took a long time till he beat most of us, the first day, he took down Dionysius but was blasted by Poseidon and then stabbed by Athena. Only after a week was he able to tap into his super speed after training to use his greek fire powers and Spartan abilities. Due to him having control over greek fire, he could transfer some of that power into his feet and increase his speed tremendously. He redesigned his armour after a few months and he learned how to control greek fire to the capacity of coating his weapons and armour with it within 5 months. He still has a lot to learn, but he is doing quite well." Hades replied, laughing with the other Olympians at Dionysius who was scowling.

"What are his Spartan abilities?" I asked, getting over my shock. Ares nodded.

"Well, his basic abilities are high pain tolerance, increase in strength and heightened senses. Some of the more powerful abilities are increased fire abilities, faster healing, internal motion tracker and immunity to poison and dying to any form of fire and lava, and minor control of time. The powerful abilities have to be unlocked and we don't know if he has all of them, some of them or neither of them." Ares answered, we heard a groan from Oliver as he started to regain consciousness.

"Alright punks, we are going back for your training." Ares told us as he snapped his fingers and we appeared in our arena.

 **/End Flashback/**

Ever since we saw Oliver's daily morning routine of fighting the Olympian council every morning, we trained harder and didn't complain about our training because we now knew that Oliver had it at least 10 times harder. Everyday Ares gave us a new challenge and sometimes nearly killed us, but we didn't complain since we saw Oliver die every morning. Hanna actually trained the hardest, overtaking Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth and Percy have actually become much stronger now, ever since they heard that they had to go back to Tartarus, they seemed to want to train harder, faster and push themselves to the limits. We asked them why, and they replied because we will die if we don't. Hanna is one of the best now and could give Ares a good fight and sometimes beat him. Now that everyone was training, the Olympian's power increased tremendously as Olympus prepared for war.

"Alright punks, we are going to Camp Half-Blood because Oliver has a day off and he wants to spend it with his friends."

We all cheered because we couldn't wait to see the rest of our friends. He snapped his fingers and we appeared at camp, it was around 6pm, so we could have dinner and sleep with our cabin and wait for Oliver to come tomorrow.

 **Time Skip-Next Morning**

 **Hanna's POV**

I slept with my half siblings as I waited for Ollie's return. Now that we both were training hard, I wanted to join him, so we can work together again like those times on our missions together. I can't believe that he is that same kid who was closed off, quiet and emotionless. He was also a very good assassin and was the best of the best. After knowing him for a few months, he opened up and now acts like my little brother and in a way, I act like his older sister.

 **/Flashback\\\**

It was just after our second gang war; the old HQ was bombed, and Oliver lost his old suit. Almost half of our UK rooks died in the war and we are still recovering. It was less in other countries since Death Watch was primarily based here. I was waiting at the starting point for me and Ollie's next mission. We were both 13 and this was our first mission after the war. We had to go in and kill the leader of the remnants of Death Watch and then kill the rest of them. I had a full helmet, red shirt with body armour underneath, camo trousers and hiking boots. I was becoming impatient and was considering going in now, but then I heard a whistle that sounded like a Sparrow. I whistled back in a four note tune from the Hunger Games. I saw a flash of black before I saw Oliver in front of me. He was now wearing a black cape; a half face mask covering the top his face; black, full body, jumpsuit with a golden Omega across the chest and military boots.

"Wow, looking good Ollie." He smiled, a wolfish smile.

"You're not bad yourself Hanna." He wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"OW! Now you gave me a dead arm." He deadpanned, holding his arm.

"You'll be fine." I waved him off.

"You are mean." He said in a whiny voice.

"Deal with it you big baby, or are you going to cry? Wah, wah, wah." I replied with an imitation of a baby.

"Yeah? I seemed to remember you crying at all those deaths in Infinity War. You were crying like a big baby, you even needed tissues." He told me with a grin. I am not over those deaths yet.

"Shut up. They were sad and some of them were my favourite characters." I glared at him. He held up his hands.

"Kidding, come on, lighten up, or are you still sad about your superhero crush dying. The one that you secretly want to go out with you." He smiled cheekily. He took off his mask and his eyes were swirling and twinkling. Oliver's eyes were very different to any other eyes I have ever seen. They were a swirling fire, ever changing from red to orange, never staying the same. Different patterns and seemed to swirl with untapped power.

"Shut up. We have to focus. And by the way, he is not my crush." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Hanna, so your room full of his posters and pictures and his armour is nothing to do with your crush." He put back his mask. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity but still felt a bit of heat rise to my cheeks at his reference to obviously not my crush. I shook my head and focused on our objective.

We both looked at the enemy base. We checked our equipment. I had a FN P90 with a suppressor and a Glock 18 with a suppressor. I also had knives and a sword. Ollie had twin supressed Heckler and Koch MP5s, twin Berretta 92s, throwing knives and twin katanas. We had some grenades and he had two hidden blades in his gauntlets like and assassin from Assassin Creed.

"You ready, Panther?" He asked, using my codename for missions.

"Ready when you are, Sparrow." I replied, using his team codename. He just smiled and slammed a magazine into his MP5.

We both advanced and used our pistols to kill the leader after we stealthily sneaked into his office and killed his guards and him. We threw a grenade to alert the rest of the base to our location. We both readied our sub machine guns and waited for them to come. As soon as the first one showed his head, he was dead. Then they both came from both sides and me and Ollie worked in sync. We fought together, instinctively protecting each other's blindsides. Before long, we had switched to our swords and killed everyone. I wiped the blood off of my sword as I put it back in it's sheath. I clipped my P90 back onto my belt.

"So, how do we blow this place up?" I asked as Oliver picked up his guns and went over to the leader's computer. He hacked into it and downloaded all the files onto his USB.

"The armoury has a ton of C16, that will blow this place off the map but will be discovered and will trace it back to us. We have to make their deaths seem natural, so no one traces it back to us. Apparently, there is a small fissure that could open a small volcano that will flood this place with lava and seem natural. No possible trace back to us. We have enough C16 to open the fissure and rise the small volcano." He replied, walking to a spot in the floor.

"This is where the fissure is." He marked with an x.

"Fine by me, let's plant around half the C16 there and blow it up." I said. We planted the C16 and from a safe distance, blew it up. Lava flooded the place made it all seem natural. We headed back to give the data back to Charles.

 **/End Flashback\\\**

I stepped out of bed and went to breakfast with the rest of my cabin. After breakfast, me and the other cabin leaders went to the Big House to ask Ares, who was staying there, when Oliver was coming. Then we heard a loud rev in the distance. Ares, Dionysus and Chiron walked out and looked down the road. We also looked, and, in the distance, we saw a green speck. It grew bigger with every second and we saw a bike covered in greek fire **(Ghost Rider bike but with Greek fire)** with a driver with a helmet. The noise grew louder and the entire of Camp now came to see the biker come closer. We heard a boom and realized that the biker just broke the sound barrier. He came to the border and as he entered it, he skidded to a stop. He got off and took off his helmet as we gasped. It was Ollie.

"Hey guys, wasssup?" He cheerfully said as his biker outfit changed to a t-shirt and jeans. He had a bright smile on his face as we all stt88ood there in surprise.

"What is that, when did you get a motorcycle?" I asked, looking at the sweet cycle with envy. He merely shrugged,

"A gift from father and Hades let me do this." Flames covered his head, it then got extinguished and we gasped in horror. It left only his skull. Greek fire danced in the empty sockets, fire lit the top part of his skull as his teeth were blood red. He grinned.

"So, what do you think." He asked, crossing his arms. We just looked in horror. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, his face coming back.

"Ho-how, that is just scary." Leo answered. He just grinned like a wolf,

"That is the idea Leo, if we are going to Tartarus, scare them for a change. Anyway, this is my only day off, so I want to spend it in the best way I can.

 **Time Skip-The campfire(7PM?)**

Oliver spent the day how he wanted to. He fought the all the cabin counsellors and won. Had a massive party on the beach and had generally had fun. Everyone did. Now it was the campfire, but instead of the Apollo cabin singing the songs, Oliver said he had a surprise. We reached the campfire and saw a stage with a drum set, electric guitar and microphone.

"Hey guys." Oliver called to us and came over.

"What is this?" Tyler asked, looking at the stage in wonder.

"Oh, our entertainment, the Iron Patriots are back in town." Iron Patriots, that is our band, we are playing? As if reading my thoughts, he nodded. I asked him what songs and replied, Never going Back by The Score and Revolution by The Score. Me and Ollie started our own little band and we were pretty good. I went backstage with Ollie as we refined our two songs, these were our most practiced songs since we didn't need a keyboard. We readied up as Ares announced us. I went onto the drums as Oliver took the electric guitar and held the microphone ready.

"So, by special request, may I introduce the Iron Patriots!" the curtain lifted, and our friends seemed surprised to see us.

"Hello Camp-Half Blood. We are the Iron Patriots and today, we will do 2 songs which will be a surprise. So, get ready. He signalled to me as I started, and he started to sing.

 **I don't own this song, but it is really good, so I recommend checking it out.**

 **Never Going Back by The Score**

 _ **Shrug us off our shoulders  
We don't do what they told us  
So I don't wanna be another face in the crowd  
So I can't slow it down, no  
So I can't slow it down, no  
They write us off and say it's just another opinion  
I'm tired of trying to fit in when I'm one in a million**_

 _ **So I can't slow it down, no  
No I can't slow it down, no  
I'm never gonna follow  
Just because they say so  
I'm never gonna let go, let go  
Of this high  
I've already hit the low, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I've already felt the cold, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
Never giving in, never going back  
Already fell below, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I fell deeper than the snow, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
I'm never giving in, never going back  
Don't tell me that it's over when I'm just getting started  
I'm done with waiting for them 'cause my ship has departed  
And I can't slow it down, no  
No I can't slow it down, no  
I'm never gonna follow  
Just because they say so  
I'm never gonna let go, let go  
They won't win this fight  
I've already hit the low, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I've already felt the cold, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
Never giving in, never going back  
Already fell below, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I fell deeper than the snow, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
I'm never giving in, never going back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Never giving up, never gonna crack  
Oh, oh  
I'm never giving in, never going back  
I'm never gonna follow  
Just because they say so  
I'm never gonna let go, let go  
Cause I've already hit the low, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I've already felt the cold, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
Never giving in, never going back  
Already fell below, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I fell deeper than the snow, oh, oh, oh, oh  
So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
I'm never giving in, never going back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Never giving up, never gonna crack  
Oh, oh  
I'm never giving in, never going back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Never giving up, never gonna crack  
Oh, oh  
I'm never giving in, never going back**_

The crowd cheered and asked for our next song.

 **This is also another good song.**

 **Revolution by The Score**

 _ **All my wolves begin to howl  
Wake me up, the time is now  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **Wide awake  
The fever burns  
Sweat it out  
Bring my turn**_

 _ **Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **All this doubt  
Is creeping in  
Inside out  
Shed my skin**_

 _ **Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **I  
Been waiting all my life  
To live when I've only been dreaming  
Give love when I've only been stealing**_

 _ **Killing time  
Keep passing me by  
Run down what I've always been chasing  
Block out everything I've been facing**_

 _ **All my wolves begin to howl  
Wake me up, the time is now  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
Vile things that turn me on  
Drag my dark into the dawn  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **My body aches  
I'm bound in chains  
But there's a fire  
In my veins, yeah**_

 _ **Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **Like every king  
Who lost the crown  
And all those years  
Are history now**_

 _ **Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **I  
Been waiting all my life  
Run down what I've always been chasing  
Block out everything I've been facing**_

 _ **All my wolves begin to howl  
Wake me up, the time is now  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
Vile things that turn me on  
Drag my dark into the dawn  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

 _ **I'm rising up  
Up from the ground  
From the bottom  
Can't hold me down  
Hold me down**_

 _ **When I'm rising up  
Up from the ground  
From the bottom  
Can't hold me down  
Hold me down  
Hold me down**_

 _ **All my wolves begin to howl  
Wake me up, the time is now  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
Vile things that turn me on  
Drag my dark into the dawn  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
There's a revolution coming  
Can you hear the drumming  
There's a revolution coming**_

We finished as the crowd cheered and we bowed. We went off stage as Ollie's only day off came to a close.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I rewrote this thing like 5 times, I finally did it. I know it is a filler, and I said I would actually start the quest, but I had a lot of tests and Christmas is coming up. Next chapter definitely I will start the quest. This chapter you just kind of saw a bit of Ollie and Hanna's old life in the Rooks. Also, the training that Oliver under goes is possible because next chapter I will unveil his Spartan ability/abilities. Anyway, this is also a bit long in case I do not update in some time. Please review and PM if you have any questions. See you in the next one, bye guys.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Important A/N at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but I do not, I do however own my OCs and this story**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Ollie's POV**

A few months after my day off at Camp, I started building preparations to build my ship, the Phoenix's Pearl. This will take us to Tartarus and back. The Gods have masked the 2 camps with the mist to make us seem like we are doing normal things and not training very hard. This is so the monsters do not become suspicious of our activities. Right now, me and Ares are going to a meeting, so the Gods and the demigods can discuss the progress we have made in the 11 months since I became a spartan.

"Hey Ollie,"

"Yeah man?"

"Do you think Olympus will ever have peace?" Ares asked, the question surprising me.

"Yeah, probably. When we defeat Tartarus, maybe then an age of peace will come. All the demigods that fought in this war and the previous wars can then prosper and have a nice life. If we can join the two camps, then we could defend demigods forever and then Olympus will truly be peaceful." I replied. Ares looked to be in deep thought. We just had a bit more to go to reach the Council room.

"What about you, will you stop fighting?" Ares questioned. That caught me off guard. Me, stop fighting? No, I can't. I will still be with the Rooks and helping Olympus, I will still fight.

"No, I won't, not when there are still people who wish to harm the world. I will fight because there has to be someone who has to sacrifice for the greater good." I answered, determination lacing my voice, images of my fallen friends flashing past me. He nodded as we reached the doors. They opened, and we went through. Ares grew larger and sat on his throne, glowing with power. I saw the rest of the cabin counsellors sitting by their parents. I went and sat with Leo.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I want everyone to update us of all the progress we have made and when we can be battle ready." Zeus announced. "Ares, you shall go first with the training of the campers and of us gods/goddesses."

"Yes Father," Ares stood up and addressed all of us. "The campers are now at the level of the Hoplites in ancient Greece, who were basically the best. The Counsellors are at the level of the first Spartans, which were the best of the best. If we continue this training for another year or so, around 20 campers could take out a legion of monsters. The Olympians and the minor gods/goddesses have trained to the level that we were when we were at our peak. Father could fire his master bolt and obliterate a mountain and only be a bit tired. My two uncles are also at this point, but Uncle P is more powerful due to the sea making up around 75% of the world. And Oliver, well he now can defeat all the Olympians in combat at once without help. This shows that Oliver would be able to take on a few Titans and Giants on at once and will not be tired. This is nowhere near the level to defeat a Primordial, but with another year, he should be able to take on Tartarus."

"What about his spartan abilities?" Annabeth questioned as we all looked at her.

"Well, I do not know them yet." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Ares and Athena have been trying to find out, however they don't know my abilities due to them not showing up when I am fighting.

"We think we could answer that." 3 voices spoke, appearing in a flash.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The 3 fates appeared in a bright light. Almost immediately, everyone bowed to them, Olympians included.

"Rise, we have waited for this moment since Kronos had been defeated. Since he was the one of the only two people who had control over time, when he faded, the domain of time chose another. Oliver is the one it has chosen, this means he also has immunity to poison, venom, he is stronger and faster then gods and can heal twice as quick as a god from fatal wounds. However, Oliver is still partially immortal since time is a spartan ability. So, may we present, Oliver Sparrow, Last Spartan and Prince of time." They turned to Oliver and blasted him with golden energy.

Everyone turned to Oliver as he rose into the air and was enveloped in a ball of gold. There was a flash and he dropped to the ground. He rose up and everyone gasped at the changes he underwent. His arms were covered with golden tattoos and his veins were a mix of green and gold. he was still a 13-year-old, a bit taller, more defined but the most stunning difference were his eyes. Before, they were a mix of orange and red, like fire, but now, they had a fire roaring in the background where the white of the eye ball was supposed to be. The iris where layers of green and red but in the middle of the iris was golden retinas. He looked at everyone and they felt as if someone was staring into their souls, even the Olympians.

"What?" Oliver asked. The demigods shook their heads as the fates disappeared.

"Oliver, you are the Prince of Time and have now the abilities of Kronos." Athena stated, everyone nodded at this. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Wait, so technically I could reverse time, stop it, slow it and speed it up." He asked. Everyone nodding again.

"This means I could reverse time to 11 months ago when I learned about the mythological world and slow down time to make the 2 years pass as the summer holidays in the mortal world. This would allow us all to reduce the impact in the mortal world. What do you all think?" He said, hands behind his back.

"But won't this put enormous strain on your body?" Percy asked, worry evident in his voice. Over the months, Oliver had bonded with Percy, Nico and Thalia closely as he understood what it feels like being worthless and useless before being one of the most powerful demigods in the world. He also knew how it felt to be separated and treated like a ticking time bomb. They had formed a powerful bond with each other since they could also fight each other without holding back and not majorly hurt each other. Since Big Three kids are the same generation as Athena, Apollo and Artemis, they are more powerful than other demigods. Due to Oliver being a Spartan, he has incredible resistance to injuries, heat and cold, and increased reflexes, like the other Big Three children, but more so to Thalia, Percy and Nico because they are more powerful than their Roman counterparts.

"No, since I am the Prince of Time, this would not be that bad since all I am effectively doing is reversing time to a single point and then speeding up the time around the two camps and Olympus, so we train faster. Anyway, I want to actually tell of a new development that has come up." Everyone took their places as Oliver stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on him.

"I need to start building the ship that would take us into Tartarus. However, since this ship will be very big, I need a bigger workspace." He told everyone.

"How big can this ship be? I built the Argo 2 in the workspace of Bunker 9." Leo asked, the rest of the people present nodding.

"The Phoenix's Pearl could store the Argo 2 in it's cargo bay along with around 7 cars, my personal fighter plane, a few bikes and a workshop. That is just the cargo bay. It has a plasma fusion core with around 2 main thrusters, producing around 250MPH top speed. 12p cannons each side that can turn into machine guns, lasers and cannons. 15 back cannons, 10 forward cannons and 10 deck cannons. It also has 4 MAC guns which can fire explosive rods around 335MPH that is in the front. The cannons are all 16in guns, the same make as the ones used on the USS Iowa in her 1980s refit. They can turn in to a M134 Minigun. Then there is the main cabin where I pilot the ship, 30 other cabins inside for people to stay, the rooms are all able to transform into what the user wants. Bathrooms, stables, a huge engine room around 25 metres by 20 metres and other things to make sure all the systems work like ammo makers that are enchanted to never run out. Oh, and around 30cm of Celestial bronze, mortal steel and titanium armour plating around the entire ship with an invisibility coat of armour that makes the entire ship invisible. There is also a force field to protect the outer hull when the ship may travel at fast speeds. The bullets are a mixture of steel, Celestial bronze, Stygian iron and Imperial gold, so are the rods and cannon ammo. It weighs around 220 tons. It is around 150 metres by 100 metres." Oliver explained. Everyone's jaw dropped. The ship would be massive, complicated and hard to build.

"That is insane! How are you going to build it? Where will you build it?" Jason asked, everyone nodding again. Well, almost everyone, Leo, Apollo and Hermes passed out due to the sheer difficulty of the build.

"Well, I have found the perfect location to build it and my workspace is nearly finished, I have drones and Sheila working on it. Then I will start building the exoskeleton, which will take a month, then all the other things which I should be done halfway through the second year. This means we shall be ready to depart around when we all finish training." Oliver answered Jason. Everyone was confused at who Sheila is and what the perfect place is.

"Wait, who is Sheila and where is the perfect place to build this huge ship?" Zeus asked, everyone nodding their heads like bobble heads. Oliver grew a very mischievous grin and Percy didn't like the twinkle in Oliver's eyes.

"Sheila is someone I will introduce later, but for the location, it is in space." He said, We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Space! How did you start assembling a work space up there?" Athena questioned.

"Well, I have nearly finished assembling my space station that would house the Pearl till it is ready to fly. Thanks to the drones and Sheila, it should be done in a few hours, then I assemble the actual ship." Ollie replied. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"You started building a space station and we didn't even notice?" Jason asked, his eyes almost popping out.

"Never mind that, you said you will tell us who Sheila is. So, who is she." Piper asked, making everyone look at Oliver for an explanation. He just smiled and held out his hand, his palm facing the ceiling. An orange light grew from his hand and then disappeared. Standing in it's place was a holographic girl, with cape and in Spartan armour. She was orange with data and numbers flowing around her **(Like Isabel in Halo Wars 2)**. She looked near identical to Oliver except for the fact that her face was more round, and she looked even more mischievous.

"I am Sheila and I am an AI." She spoke in a higher voice than Oliver but still held the tone of confidence like Oliver. Athena looked like she was about to pass out.

"How did you manage to create an AI, even my smartest children could not build fully functioning AI with a code that lets them be independent for over 20 years, and you have managed it in less than a year? How?" Athena asked, stepping forward to examine Sheila.

"It was simple, when we are born, we are either a Y chromosome or X chromosome, however whatever we are born as, we still keep the other chromosome part, technically our twin. I created Sheila from that same chromosome, added code that evolved, like she is learning, and knowledge from all over the world to create her." Oliver explained. Sheila then disappeared, and Athena recoiled in surprise.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Oliver for an answer. He just smiled.

"Sheila went back to the station because it is nearly finished. Also, she was a bit freaked out by you since you looked at her like a lab specimen." Oliver replied. Athena looked insulted and opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by her father.

"Anyway, I think that is all for this session, I call this meeting finished." Zeus declared before shrinking and started to talk with Thalia and Jason. The other Olympians started speaking to their children as well. No one noticed Oliver slipping out of the throne room, except for one silver eyed goddess.

 **Oliver's POV**

I walked out of the throne room before my father could talk to me. After becoming a Spartan, he is trying to be a father, but only so he could have some influence over me. I sat on the edge of Olympus, looking down to New York. I was so lost in thought I did not hear someone coming up behind me.

"May I sit here?" A voice behind me asked. I turned and saw Lady Artemis in her 14-year-old form.

"Sure." I replied. Artemis and I have become friends, although she did take some time in trusting me, the Hunt also took some time, but she realised that I had no intention of doing anything to her hunters and I told her about me giving up on trying to find love and focus on training and my friends. After this, her and the Hunt trusted me a bit more when I trained and camped with them, most of them are now good friends with me. She sat next to me, her legs dangling off the edge.

"I thought you would be wanting to speak to your father, since I had imagined you both reconciled after you became a Spartan." She said, after a few minutes.

"He may be my father by birth, but I don't consider him as one. During the week I came to camp, he spoke to my siblings and gave them both gifts. He even visited them in their dreams. However, he never even acknowledged that I existed and even more so after I accidently nearly destroyed the forge. I could feel something blocking me every time I prayed to him or sacrificing some of my food to him. Now that I have become this powerful Spartan, he wants to be my father again. I don't need him, I do fine without parents." I told her. She nodded and then asked looking at me.

"I understand why you don't consider Hephaestus as a father. But what about your mortal father, or mother." I looked back at her.

"They consider me as a failure and as a disappointment. In fact, I was pretty sure that if I gave them the chance, they would abandon me without hesitation. They never were there for me when I needed them, they only gave me the bare necessities and let me do martial arts. I learned how to cook, iron, wash and tidy my room by the time I was 7. I had to. I also knew how to rewire a computer since I was 6. Because I was terrible in school, they thought I was good for nothing." I answered, my tone normal since I had long ago considered a fact of life. She looked at me in disbelief.

"That's horrible, no one should do that to a kid, no matter how bad at school they are. They must have known you were dyslexic and ADHD, right?"

"Yep, they knew since I was 3, but they still believed I could be like my siblings. Even if I was uncapable of doing so." She looked even more horrified, but I had accepted that they would never love or even care about me.

"I never thought you suffered thorough such problems, you seem so care free and relaxed. I am pretty sure that most of the gods and campers also think this. Do your siblings know of your parents mistreating you and basically abandoning you?" Artemis asked me.

"Yeah, and they try to help, but it is hard for them when they run a lot of clubs and do tons of sports. Both of them are captains for all their sport teams." I replied, once again looking down at New York. "But it is now ok, since I don't have to see them anymore. Plus, I accepted it as a fact of life long ago. As for me seeming relaxed and care-free, I learnt how to put up multiple masks to hide the pain. Bye, Artemis, I need to help with the space station. Thanks for the talk though."

 **Artemis' POV**

He stood up and then in a burst of fire, he disappeared. I was shocked, and I also know that if the hunters learn of Oliver's childhood, they would also be shocked. In the beginning, I was very cautious of having Oliver to train with the hunt, but since I knew Spartans usually were legendarily faithful and very kind to women **(not sure if this is true but for plot convenience it will be).** But I knew there was at least one good male in this world, Percy Jackson, and know Oliver Sparrow. Thalia didn't take long to trust Oliver but was wary of his power, but she treated him like one of her cousins. The other Hunters and I were much more distrusting, but Oliver proved that he was trustworthy, and he had no intention of ever using, or loving, a woman. Now we all treat Oliver as a friend and he has at least saved half our hunters, not caring for his life. And whenever he is with us, he seemed so fun-loving and carefree, he never seemed he went through a rough childhood. I walked back into the throne room still in a trance, it was only till Apollo snapped his fingers in front of me did I notice that all gods but him and Ares had flashed out, and their kids had gone.

"What's up lil sis, what has you pondering so much." Apollo asked looking at me in worry. After Oliver's first few training sessions our relationship has become much better and we actually treat each other like twins. I also learned why he acted like an idiot most of the time.

"Did you two know of Oliver being neglected by his parents and having to grow up on his own, being pushed around and forced to mature at a very young age?" I answered. They both looked at me in shock and surprise.

"What? He seems so happy and carefree. I can normally feel pain even if it under a few layers of mental protection, but I couldn't even feel it." Apollo responded. Ares sat back down on his throne.

"I am his mentor and patron, but even I could not feel it."

He stated, eyes still wide, as if he could not even believe it.

"No one knows, except us three, and his brother and sister, who tried to help him but could only do so much." I said, my head looking down.

"I need to look at him, neglection could have a long-lasting effect. I know most demigods were somewhat neglected, however Oliver would be more serious because he also had to deal with gang wars and repeated abuse from his parents because I suspect they probably would have compared him to them." Apollo stated and flashed out. Ares stood up.

"I better go to, I still need to train the others that are going to Tartarus." He went to flash out, but paused,

"And Artemis, thank you for helping to train Oliver." He sincerely told me before flashing out. That is another thing Oliver changed, Ares is not mindless, arrogant, pig-headed male anymore, he is smarter, and much more kinder, and actually friendly.Oliver, I really hope you get better, or at least give us all a hint of what you are feeling. I visualized my hunters camp and travelled to it.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, and I know, I said I will be more consistent, but, due to me nearly finishing my first GCSE year, I have a lot of tests and coursework to do. I do not know when I will update next, but I may update some of my other stories as well, especially some of my Star Wars ones. Anyway, that will probably be in a few months, maybe August, but I don't know. Hope you liked this chapter, its kind of a filler and gave a bit more context into Oliver's relations with the other Gods/Goddesses. Also, there will be no Oliver/Artemis pairing. Ok, I think that is all, so see you all in the next one.**

 **Assassin**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N at the end**

 **Tree boi-thank you for the kind review, it actually helped me to stop being lazy and start to write this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but I do not, I do however own my OCs and this story**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Time Skip – 5 months**

 **Oliver's POV**

After months of work, the Phoenix's Pearl should be ready to set sail. I was welding one of the cannon placements down when Sheila alerted me to someone trying to Iris message me.

"Send it to my quarters please Sheila." I asked while putting down the welding torch.

"Sure Ollie,"

"And please finish off those cannon placements, the last few armour plates and then start work on installing the plasma fusion reactor, and don't forget the-" I was saying before Sheila interrupted,

"Calm down Ollie, I know what is still left to do, take a break, I will handle it." I nodded and took a breath.

"Thanks Sheila." I replied, before walking through the door and heading to my room. My space station was currently orbiting near Europe, invisible to mortals and computers. I walked through my armoury before heading up my quarters. Thanks to the artificial gravity, I don't float and drift around the station. The entire station is shaped like huge circle with a square tube through the middle. That tube is where my ship is being built and where it will be repaired and stocked. There are living quarters, observation decks where I can monitor the info coming in from all my satellites and cameras. Game areas, kitchen and dining hall. I walk towards the living quarters and enter mine. I press a button as I sit at my desk, starting up my computer.

"Hey Ollie," The hologram of Percy pops up in the middle of my room. I turn to face him.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" I greeted. He smiled.

"Well, there is a party going on tomorrow at New Rome to celebrate the end of the second giant war, and since all of Camp Half-Blood is going, we were wondering if you want to go, you don't of course." He replied, looking a bit nervous. Most demigods understand that I am quite busy working on the Pearl and training to beat Tartarus, plus I am more of a lone wolf than a team player. There is also the fact that I never got invited to parties and I was always the first to leave. But I think I should go this year, it seems like it will be fun, plus, I need to take a break from working on the Pearl.

"Sure Perce, I'll be there." I told him. He immediately brightened,

"Great, see you there, Ollie." He finished before ending the call. I turned back to my computer and started searching for different materials and started some research on a few leads to an entrance to Tartarus. I found interesting leads in China, the Caribbean and in the Pacific Ocean. According to all of these, there are some geographical anomalies that relate to sinkholes and pits. These could be different entrances to Tartarus.

 **Time Skip-next day (about 3pm)**

"Sheila, please prep the Starscythe for launch, I told Percy that I would go to the party to celebrate the end of the second Giant war." I asked Sheila while putting on my shoes.

"Sure Ollie, I'll put it on the launch pad." She replied, her voice echoing over the intercom.

"Thanks Sheila." I then walked over to the workshop and checked the levels of plasma in the fusion core, if installation went well, the core could be online and operational tomorrow, which would mean the Pearl would almost be ready to fly. I then reached the launch pad where the Starscythe was. The Starscythe was my personal fighter and I modelled it after Warhammer 40k's Chaos Hellblade, but with plasma cannons on the blades and rocket launchers in the middle. Both weapons were enchanted to never run out, so that save the problem of ammo storage and loading. It had a colour scheme of red and black and had twin plasma engines that were much smaller than the Pearl's engines and doesn't require a core. They use cylinders of solidified plasma being burnt which were also enchanted to never run out. This doesn't produce any harmful gases and has no waste products. I hopped in and started up the engines as the Starscythe hovered.

"Sheila, can you start to install the core, I'll probably be back in around 2 hours or so, I'll contact you if in am staying longer." I told her as I closed the cockpit.

"That's fine, and Ollie? Have fun." She replied in her avatar form and then disappeared. A hole opened at the bottom of the tunnel and I pushed the throttle to the max as the Starscythe's engines screamed down the tunnel and then shot into space. I turned the Starscythe towards Camp Jupiter and went full power. I turned on silent mode as I went through the upper atmosphere.

 **Percy's POV**

When all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood reached Camp Jupiter, we all partied. Everyone was happy and there were lots of friendly challenges and fights. I went around with Annabeth and the rest of the Seven as well as Reyna and Nico. We all had fun, even Nico, who went off to be with Will. I kept on eye on them though, just in case.

"Seaweed Brain, Will isn't going to do anything with or to Nico, even then, I am sure Nico can take care of himself. Stop being so overprotective." Annabeth said, her tone exasperating. Ahh, big word, this definitely a sign that I am spending too much time with Annabeth. Nah, what am I saying, I can never spend too much time with Annabeth.

"Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain, anyone in there?" Annabeth asked, snapping me out of my thought processes. Damn my ADHD. Now the rest of the Seven and Reyna were looking at me.

"You can never be sure, and I am not being to overprotective, that is Thalia's job, I am the one who makes sure no one hurts him." Was my reply, as everyone looked at me with a _really?_ look, even Leo.

"What's my job?" Came a familiar voice, belonging to no one but Thalia herself. She was holding some cotton candy and can of Pepsi.

"Being too overprotective of Nico when he is around." I told her immediately. She flared up in anger.

"Are you saying something to me, Kelp-head?" She asked, her eyes sparking in anger.

"Yeah Pinecone Face, I'm saying that you're too overprotective." I retorted, not missing a beat.

"Oh yeah Fish Face?"

"Yeah Air Head!"

"Barnacle Brain!"

"Lightning Bug!"

"Squirtle!"

"Pikachu!"

"Osha-"

"Okay, both of you stop, you're giving me a headache" Jason complained as everyone else agreed.

"Well that's his/her fault!" We both said at the same time, pointing at each other. Annabeth just sighed.

"As much as I want to see the rest of the fight, you two are drawing a crowd, so please act mature instead of acting like kids." Annabeth chided. Thalia and I settled for glaring at each other, everyone looked relived, they probably didn't want another greek Big Three fight.

"Thank you, now I can have my cotton candy in peace." Annabeth said, relieved at the silence as the everyone else decided not to comment.

"What's up guys?" Nico's voice broke the silence that settled briefly as he came over with Will.

"Never-mind, it looks like peace is off the table." Annabeth sighed as she ate her cotton candy in acceptance. Nico and Will just looked confused.

"What did you mean by that?" Nico asked, a bit angry but mostly confused. Will nodding in agreement.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but, as you are here. Will, if you ever hurt Nico or do anything remotely like that, I will bring you over to the Hunters, so we have a new moving target after I strike you with my father's master bolt and castrate you." Thalia threatened Will.

"Yeah, before that I will soak you head to toe with Artic water before soaking you with one of the hottest water lakes in the world. That would also help the electricity of the master bolt conduct throughout your body. Then after you are done being a target for the Hunters, I will nearly drown you before making you sink to the bottom of the sea and then letting you be crushed by the pressure after gutting you." I added, my face hardening. By this point, Nico was face-palming, while Will was visible pale and shaking with fear. Everyone else, except Annabeth, was looking at us with horror and fear. Annabeth was just eating her cotton candy.

"Both of you are as overprotective of me as each other, I am not a child. Plus, if he ever does that, I will castrate him before anyone else before saving a spot in the fields of Punishment especially for him." Nico told us simply, eating his hotdog. Me and Thals smiled at Nico approvingly before pulling him into hug and ruffling his hair. Everyone else, apart from Annabeth who now was looking at something on her laptop, was looking at us in even more horror, even Reyna, which is saying something. Will looked like he was about to faint. He gulped before saying,

"I will never hurt Nico intentionally, I am also one of his friends." Me and Thals nodded approvingly while Nico rolled his eyes at us.

"Good answer," I replied, before turning to Reyna and the rest of the Seven, "Well, are you guys going to add anything?" I asked them. They looked at me, blinking.

"We were going to beat him up, but we think you two have that covered, Annabeth?" Jason answered. Annabeth just looked up from her laptop.

"I am going to gut Will with my sword before Seaweed Brain throws him into the sea." She stated, before standing up and putting her laptop in her bag. She stood beside me as I put my hand around her waist.

"Well, let's go around and talk." Hazel suggested. We all nodded and started to make our way around before Jess and James ran towards us.

"Hey, did you guys see Ollie? We can't find him, so we were wondering if he was coming to the party." She asked us, looking at us while James nodded. Everyone turned to me since I was the one who called Ollie.

"Yeah, he said that he will make it to the party." I told them, Jess and James looked each other.

"Well, he hasn't shown up yet then, we searched all over New Rome for him, and he is never late." James replied, in a concerned manner.

"Where was he usually at parties?" Jason asked.

"We don't know, he never came to parties with us, mostly because he never was invited, but if he did, he usually left after 10-15 minutes." Jess answered, looking sad at the thought. The rest of us looked confused.

"I thought you were popular at school, being the top and all." Hazel voiced our question. Jess fiddled with her bracelet and looked away.

"Me and Ty were, not Ollie though, most people at school barely acknowledged he existed. He was the ghost of the school, able to move through a crowd and know one would spare he a glance. Even though his name was said on the register, everyone never knew him. The only people who actually paid attention to him were people who were trying to be friends with us, but they only really talked to him once, or twice if they were really persistent. It didn't help that Ollie was also very secretive, me and Ty tried to help him make friends but only Chloe, James, Rosa, Kai really noticed him." Jess told us sadly. We were all stunned, Ollie's personality seemed like he would have a lot of friends, but it looked like he was ignored and cast aside.  
"That's not surprising." A new voice sounded. I recognised it as Hanna as she moved into view and ran over. We all liked Hanna, she was fierce and sarcastic, it was no wonder she was friends with Ollie.

"What do you mean it's not surprising?" Frank asked, holding a diet Pepsi.

"Well, he was very secretive in the Rooks as well, but there he played it off as wanting no one to be tortured for information on him. At that time, his codename was famous as the silent death weapon of the Rooks. Lots of rival gangs wanted to end him since they knew they had no chance of winning if he still was alive. The 3 gang wars proved that. But, even to me and Charles, he was still secretive, even to this day, I don't know much about him, apart from the basics." She replied, shocking us once again. Even when he is not here, Ollie continues to shock and surprise us.

"So, Ollie never had friends, most people knew he existed and was very secretive?" Thalia asked, as if in disbelief.

"Yes." James confirmed. Thalia looked like she just realised something. She looked at me and Nico.

"Remember when he helped me get over my fears of heights, and then we took over to MacDonald's, and he mentioned he never went out with his friends because he never had any. Me and Nico both nodded, I remember that incident, or therapy as Ollie called it.

"Wait up. Ollie helped you get over your fear of heights? When did this happen, and why did I not know?" Jason asked in confusion. Everyone else, except Annabeth because I told her, nodded in agreement since they were also confused. Thalia looked sheepish, me and Nico looking similar.  
"Yeah…, I might have forgotten to tell you that little brother, but nothing like the present to tell you." Thalia said, going over to one of the many picnic tables as we all sat down next to her.

"Hey Kelp-head, why don't you tell the story." She told me. I rolled my eyes at her reluctance of telling stories and started.

 _/Flashback/_

We were relaxing on one of the many gardens of Mount Olympus. Me, Nico, Thalia and Ollie decided to take a break and just laze around. We were talking about how Thalia and I rescued Annabeth from the Titans when Thalia's fear of heights cropped up.

"Thalia, you are scared of heights?" Ollie asked in disbelief. Thalia turned a bit red and nodded, but we knew that if Ollie made fun of this, she would kill him, although I don't think Ollie would do something like that. He stood up.

"Well then, lets help you get over your fear of heights." He stated, a smile on his face. We all stood up with him.

"It's not that easy, even dad tried to help me, but I just can't get over it." Thalia said, looking sad. He just laughed.

"Come on, I have a method that will not only get you over your fear of heights but, teach you how to fly." He answered, and ran to one of the edges of Olympus, before telling us to come over.

"Come on Ollie, there can't be a method like that, or we would have tried that already." Nico protested, I agreed. But I also knew that Ollie is very smart at the things he does. So, I was hopeful. Once we reached him, he turned and faced us.

"Right, Thalia, stand on the edge and close your eyes. We will be right here." Thalia shrugged and did what Ollie said.

"Ok, now what." Her voice a bit shaky, but still calm and a bit bored. Ollie had a grin that made me worry for Thalia.

"The wind in your face. You are falling from Olympus, and you have to use the winds to fly and get back to the top." He told her. Me and Nico looked at him in confusion. He just signalled us to wait.

"How will that help?" Thalia asked.

"Fears are usually a mental state and in life or death situations, your mind over comes this and thus overcoming your fear." He replied.

"But how can I imagine a life and death situation?" Thalia responded.

"When did I say to imagine it?" Ollie replied and then did something that could have easily overtaken me in stupid things that I have done. He kicked her off Mount Olympus.

 _/Flashback ends/_

"Wait, he kicked you off Mount Olympus?!" Jason yelled, but in the loud music of the camp, no one else really heard him except us. Thalia just rolled her eyes at his reaction. Everyone else was shocked.

"Yes, and it did help me get over my fear and taught me to fly. Plus, when we asked if I would have failed, he had Sheila waiting in his star fighter ready to catch me. So, I was completely safe." Thalia responded. Jason calmed down and everyone else did too.

"But still, if Ollie said he was attending, why hasn't he arrived?" Jess asked, bringing the conversation to the original topic. Annabeth was about to suggest some reasons or theories when we heard a huge explosion and saw smoke coming from the entrance of the camp. We all snapped into warrior mode as we got our weapons out and ran to where the explosion was.

 **Third Person POV**

As the Romans and Greeks arrived at the entrance, they were greeted by the sight of Hyperion and around 500 hundred monsters waiting for them.

"Ahh, so here are the demigods that Tartarus wanted gone, you all look as puny as ever. I shall enjoy tearing your souls from your bodies." Hyperion proclaimed, laughing.

"Hey Hyperion, didn't we trap you in a maple tree?" Percy immediately responded, in a mocking and tired tone. Annabeth sighed beside him.

"Seaweed brain, we need to talk about your mouth to brain filter." She told him. Percy just looked confused as everyone looked at them.

"What's wrong with it?" Percy questioned.

"You don't have one!" Annabeth answered. Percy looked a bit sad as everyone around them agreed.

"Don't think I have forgotten that insult Jackson! That is why I will take you and Chase down to Tartarus to be tortured and killed!" Hyperion shouted, angry. Percy just groaned.

"Really, does every Titan have some sort of vendetta or thirst for revenge against me?" He questioned. Annabeth just nodded sympathetically.

"Now my army, ATTACK!" Hyperion yelled. Everyone readied their weapons but before any move could be made for either side, a loud shriek filled the sky as a black blur raced across the sky. Suddenly, the monsters ranks were lit up with explosions and purple lasers. The blur suddenly turned, and it was clearer to see. It was a plane of some kind. And then it raced towards the monsters, purple lighting the wings of the plane as explosions put the monsters in a disarray. A figure jumped from the cockpit and landed in front of the demigods as the plane disappeared into the clouds.

 **Leo's POV**

I already had reached my limit for surprises 1.5 years ago when I learned that I had 3 new siblings and one of them is now a prophesised warrior who was the direct descendant of Leonidas, one of the most legendary warriors in greek history. So, when I saw that Ollie had crafted a plane that would put my father's creations to shame, I just sighed. He landed in front of us. He looked at us, his classic smirk on his face.

"So, who is the elephant at the party?" He asked, pointing behind with his thumb at Hyperion, who just looked angry at this point.

"That is Hyperion, Titan of light." Annabeth informed him, looking still at Hyperion, drakon sword out. Ollie turned around.

"This is all you brought? I am insulted. There should be at least a few hundred more." Ollie asked, a sad look on his face. Is he crazy?! Apparently, everyone else thought so as they all turned to him, me included. He just looked at Hyperion. Hyperion looked outraged.

"You dare mock me!? I will bring your head on a pike to Tartarus. Monsters! Attack!" He shouted, the monsters cheered all around him and ran towards us. Ollie's sad look morphed into a feral predatory grin, like that of a wolf. I honestly felt scared, and he wasn't even looking at me. He suddenly ran forward, like he had super speed and greek fire covered him until it disappeared, and he was left in his armour and had a sword in his hand. He changed the look of his armour again as this time, it was mainly black with red highlights. It was thinner but seemed more durable, but the thing that stood out most was his helmet. It looked like the Wrath Anhur helmet from Halo 5 but instead of the symbol of death on the visor, it had a wolf face on it. His sword looked leaf shaped, but it was thin and long. He had a ball of greek fire in his other hand as he single-handedly charged the entire monster army.

"For Olympus!" Percy shouted and we all echoed it. He charged as we followed. The battle was fierce but because our skill increased greatly, we all fought like machines. Percy, Nico and Thalia fought as a trio, the sky, sea and earth all responded to them as they fought side to side, becoming a trio of destruction. I was with the rest of the seven as we all fought hordes of monsters. Annabeth, Reyna and Piper kicking ass with their weapons, Hazel and Jason using the mist and lightning to destroy enemy formations. I summoned tons of fire and blasted the monsters with Jess and Tyler who joined me while Frank transformed into different animals to destroy the monsters. But the person who was causing the most damage was Ollie. He was a force of nature all by himself. He burned monsters as he turned them all to dust with his sword and super speed. It was like a hurricane of fire that was going much faster than theoretically possible. He destroyed much of the army by himself while the other demigods mopped up the stragglers. He then proceeded to attack Hyperion. We all rushed over to help him, but he didn't need it. He was moving so fast that Hyperion just had cuts and stabs appearing on his body. Ollie himself was a blurred fire, while Hyperion used bright lights to try and blind him but was losing a lot of Ichor. Hyperion still did dodge and attack Oliver, but we could see he was losing. Then a bang sounded as Ollie appeared clearly and rammed his sword through Hyperion. Hyperion fell to his knees as the monsters were all finished. Ollie ripped his sword from Hyperion and prepared to strike.

"You shall fall, champion of Ares, Tartarus is assembling an army of unimaginable proportions. It is mobilising within the next week and you will fall!" Hyperion claimed, laughing. Oliver just looked at him without any readable emotion.

"Tell Tartarus I send him my regards, and that he will now experience the true meaning of Hell." Ollie told Hyperion before stabbing his sword through Hyperion's head as he dissolved into silver dust. Ollie made his sword and armour vanish. Everyone was quiet. The proclamation made by Hyperion that Tartarus will attack in the next month dimmed the mood. Ollie walked over to us.  
"Prepare for the journey to hell, cause we're leaving tomorrow." Ollie stated before his plane landed, and he took off. Everyone looked worried as no one wanted to party.

"Romans, get ready to head to Camp Half-Blood, everyone will go there and lock down Camp Jupiter." Reyna ordered as the romans walked back to their camp. Everyone had decided to make Camp Half-Blood the main fortress since it's close proximity to Olympus. The Greeks walked towards us as we all looked to Percy, who was our leader.

"Greeks, prepare for war when we get back to Camp. It's time to save the world, for the 3rd time. But you know what they say? Third times the charm." He said and we lightly laughed at his half-attempted joke, but we all were very worried. The war with Hell just started.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for some time, but I have a ton of summer homework as I am going into year 11. I have made this longer than normal and I am sorry for the terrible ending to the chapter, but the next chapter will have the start of the quest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PM or review if you have any questions. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but hopefully soon. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**


End file.
